Those Wicked Eyes
by Realmer06
Summary: James is starting his seventh and final year at Hogwarts. But tragedy strikes halfway through the year, and a most unlikely person helps him in a most unlikely way. COMPLETE
1. Head Boy?

Author's Note: Yes, I have read OotP, I just chose to ignore it when I wrote this story. I had an idea, and I just decided to write it down. For those of you who have read my other story, Thank Pathos, this in no way ties in with it. It is a completely different story. Enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lily and the Marauders, or any of the characters, or anything else you recognize. Any characters or plot lines you don't recognize, those are mine. Wish I had a clever line for the disclaimer, but I don't. Just read, enjoy, and don't press charges.   
  
Those Wicked Eyes  
  
Chapter One~ Head Boy?  
  
"James? Owl Post! Looks like your Hogwarts letter!" Seventeen-year-old James Potter turned over in bed, grumbling.   
  
"It's August, for pity's sake! Can't she wait 'til ten?" Rolling over, he looked at his clock and cringed. "Eight-thirty. It figures." He rolled out of bed, raking his hands through his hair as he did. He dressed quickly, and, groggy-eyed, entered the hall. "Sirius!" he called, pounding on the door across from his room. "Sirius! Time to awaken. Hogwarts letters!"  
  
"Gwph jms," was Sirius' mumbled reply. Shaking his head, James knocked on the door again.  
  
"C'mon, Padfoot. If I have to be up now, so do you. Up and at 'em!" There was a sound very much like a shoe hitting the door mixed with muffled curses from Sirius. James trotted down the stairs, pictures and portraits shouting greetings at him as he passed. Entering the kitchen, he kissed his mother good morning, before sitting down to a plate of pancakes and sausage. Sirius followed shortly after, grumbling all the way.  
  
"Glad to see you've joined the world of the living, boys," Mrs. Potter said, setting their letters in front of them. They opened them eagerly; this was their seventh and final year at Hogwarts.  
  
"Where's Mr. Potter?" Sirius asked, ripping his letter open. However, James missed the reply as something slid out of the yellow envelope into his hand. Curious, he turned it over. His breath caught in his throat as he saw the shiny silver badge that read, 'Head Boy.' There was a buzz in his ears as he stared at it. "Head Boy?" he whispered.  
  
"What's that, James?" his mother asked, cut off from answering Sirius.  
  
"I-I've–oh, wow."   
  
"James?" Sirius half-laughed, coming to look over James' shoulder at whatever was so fascinating in his hand. He drew in a sharp breath. "You?" James just shook his head, unable to speak.  
  
"Boys, what is–oh, James!" With that, Mrs. Potter flung her arms around her son, squeezing the life out of him as best she could while he was seated. He patted her awkwardly on the back. "Head Boy!"  
  
"Now, hold on, Mom. Let's get this clarified. I mean, I wasn't even made Prefect. What's Dumbledore doing making *me* Head Boy?"  
  
"That's a good question. What's your letter say?"  
  
"'Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen as Head Boy of Hogwarts this year. We understand that, in your circumstances, this is rarely done, but Professor Dumbledore will explain everything upon arrival to Hogwarts on September first. Enclosed is a list of this year's school supplies.  
  
Enjoy the Holidays,  
  
Minerva McGonagall,   
  
Deputy Headmistress'"  
  
James exhaled.  
  
"You? Head Boy? You've sunk us, Prongs!" Sirius whined. "I always knew you'd come to no good." James smacked him over the head. "Ow. I really wish you'd stop doing that."  
  
"Don't ask for it, then."  
  
"So, does it say who the Head Girl is?"  
  
"Hm? Oh, uh, no." James was still distracted by the badge and even more anxious to get to Hogwarts.  
  
"Well, I bet I know who it is."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Sunshine Lily. Who else?" James groaned. Lily Evans, dubbed "Sunshine Lily" by the Marauders, was an annoyingly cheerful Gryffindor in their year. But Sirius was right. She was Prefect, not to mention having the highest grades in every class, except Transfiguration, where James had her beat.  
  
"Come on, boys. She can't be that bad."  
  
"You've never met her," James told his mother dryly.  
  
"Okay. James, will you please go wake up your sister? She got her letter today."  
  
"Yep." Knowing better than to leave his new badge lying around with Sirius, he took it to his room, bounding up the stairs three at a time. Sliding the badge into his pocket, he entered his sister's room. He gazed lovingly at his sister's sleeping form. She was his spitting image. Messy black hair, though her's was long, starry grey-blue eyes, practically the same face. They could have been twins, were it not for the six year difference. She had turned eleven this summer, and her Hogwarts letter had just arrived.  
  
Pulling a chair to the side of her bed, he sat staring at her, knowing she hated it. She shifted and opened her eyes. She groaned upon seeing his face and threw her pillow at him.  
  
"Go 'way, James. I'm trying to sleep."  
  
"Okay, Katie. I'll leave, but you'll miss what Merlin brought for you." She sat straight up.  
  
"Merlin's here? Why didn't you say so?" She pounced for the door, but James got there first and blocked her way. "Oh, let me through, James! He brought my letter!" she pleaded. He smiled.  
  
"Now, how do you know that?"  
  
"I do! Let me through!" She tried to kick him and he laughed, picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder like a flour sack. She pounded his back with her fists, laughing. "Put me down!" James loved his younger sister and the age difference had never bothered them.  
  
"Okay, okay! You're bruising my back." He swung her into the kitchen setting her down and she grabbed the envelope with her name, gave a screech, and started dancing around the kitchen.  
  
"I got my Hogwarts letter! I got my Hogwarts letter!" James beheld his sister with amusement.  
  
"Pitiful, isn't it, Sirius?"  
  
"I was going for pathetic, myself."  
  
"The way she's acting, you'd think she was afraid she wasn't going to get it."  
  
"Oh, shut up, James!" Katie said, smacking him with her letter. "You did the same thing when you got your letter."  
  
"And how would you remember? You were only five!"  
  
"*I* remember, James," Mrs. Potter said.  
  
"Shh, Mom. You're supposed to be on my side," James reminded her.  
  
"I only speak the truth, dear."  
  
"James just doesn't want me at Hogwarts because I'm going to be the new prank master," Katie said.  
  
"Oh, no! That title belongs to James Robert Potter, don't you forget!"  
  
"James, surely you're not going to keep pranking everyone this year."  
  
"Of course I am, Mom. People expect it. You hurt my pride."  
  
"Oh, don't want to hurt that, now, do we?" Katie mocked.  
  
"But, James, as Head Boy–"  
  
"What?" Katie screeched. "You? Head Boy? All right, spill. Who'd you bribe?"  
  
"No one. I don't understand it either, but it's not going to stop me from pulling pranks. I mean, we've only got how many, Sirius? What's the count?"  
  
"Twenty-three."  
  
"Twenty-three more detentions before we break the all time record."  
  
"Did you ever think that maybe Dumbledore made you Head Boy to stop this nonsense?"  
  
"Naw. Dumbledore's smarter than that."  
  
"Besides, Mrs. P, Dumbledore *likes* our pranks."  
  
"Oh, really? Told you this himself, has he?"  
  
"Well, practically. Last year, during our detention on the day before the last day of school, he said he wouldn't know what to do with the quiet after we left."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I told him not to worry; my sister was coming and she'd make just as much noise," James said, ruffling Katie's raven hair.  
  
"And?" Katie asked.  
  
"And he said, 'Heaven help us all. Two Potters next year. I might have to retire.'" Katie laughed. Just then, two more owls swooped through the window. Peter's and Remus' owls. The notes were almost identical.  
  
*James and Sirius,  
  
Just got my letter. Peter is going to Diagon Alley next Thursday, but he'll probably owl and tell you. I'll be there then. You two?  
  
Remus*  
  
*James and Sirius,  
  
It's Peter. I got my letter and me and Remus will be in Diagon Alley next Thursday. Can you make it? See you then?  
  
Peter*  
  
"Next Thursday okay, Mom?"  
  
"Yep. Sounds fine."   
  
~~~ 


	2. Katie's Suspicions

Author's Note: PLeeeeease review!! I don't want to post if nobody's reading. So, review. I don't care if you flame, but please review! I hope you enjoy the next installment.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I know they aren't mine, You know they aren't mine, I think we all know they're not mine. We clear? Good.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Those Wicked Eyes  
  
Chapter Two~ Katie's Suspicions  
  
"Moony! Wormtail! Over here!" James called as he spotted Peter and Remus in the crowded street.  
  
"Padfoot! Prongs!" They waved and hurried over.  
  
"Those are such stupid names," Katie sighed. James chuckled and tickled her. "Stop it! Stop it!" she cried when she could take a breath.  
  
"Okay. Maybe," he teased. "Admit defeat!"  
  
"Never!" James shrugged.  
  
"Fine. Your choice." Then he started tickling her again.  
  
"Uncle, uncle!" she finally cried.  
  
Remus shook his head. "And he wonders why he can't get a girlfriend." James shot him a death glare.  
  
"Ouch! If looks could kill, Moony," Peter said.  
  
"Okay, Mum, we'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron at two," James called as he walked off with his friends.  
  
"So. Has anyone heard who the Head Boy is this year?" Peter asked casually. James blanched slightly.  
  
"Mmm, nope. It's not me," Remus said.  
  
"Well, won't know til we get there, I guess," James said quickly, trying to steer the conversation in a different direction.  
  
"Wait, Prongs," Sirius said, eyes twinkling maliciously. "You must have some idea."  
  
"No, Padfoot. No clue," James said pointedly, a dangerous tone in his voice. But Sirius was not to be stopped.  
  
"Really? Not even a guess? You've always been able to guess before this year."  
  
"Yeah, James. Who do you think it is?" They could always count on Peter. James sighed.  
  
"I would've guessed Moony here."  
  
"Nope. No badge in my letter. I hear Sunshine Lily's Head Girl, though."  
  
"Oh, really?" James asked, trying to get off the subject. "Well, that figures. Anyway, as for Head Boy, so long as it's not a Slytherin, I'll be fine."  
  
"Oh, but we know it isn't, don't we James?"  
  
"How could we know that, Sirius?" James said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Go on, Jamsie. Why don't you spill your news?"  
  
"You know who it is, James?" Peter asked. Resolving to murder his best friend in his sleep as soon as possible, James sighed, reached into his pocket, and pulled out the badge. Remus and Peter's eyes grew wide. Remus was the first to speak.  
  
"You?" he said, incredulously. "You, James Potter, Prank Master of Hogwarts, Head Boy?"  
  
"Don't look at me! I don't know how it happened!"  
  
"Well, well, well. This certainly is an interesting turn of events. Guess you'll have to go legitimate now."  
  
"No way. James Potter will not go legit, no matter what."  
  
"Glad to hear it, mate," Sirius said, slapping his back.  
  
"Padfoot, you're dead. Just so you know. I wouldn't go to sleep once we get to Hogwarts."  
  
"Tsk, tsk, James. Head Boy sending death threats to his best friend? Why, we can't have that."  
  
"Okay, but seriously, guys. This has to stay under wraps until I talk to Dumbledore. Marauders' Code of Secrecy. From everyone."  
  
"You got it. No one breathes a word." They all swore.  
  
~~~  
  
Sirius and James ran into the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10, transporting them magically onto Platform 9 3/4. The train ride to Hogwarts was uneventful, with the usual conversations of what prank to pull on the Slytherins first, excited giggles from the first year girls, and talk from the other seventh years about who the Head Boy and Girl were this year. Whenever James heard this question come up, he felt like running off the train, screaming.  
  
"Can't they just drop it?" he muttered time and time again, until Remus told him to shut up.  
  
They got off the train with an increased anticipation and, for James, anxiousness. Arriving at the castle, he said farewell to the other boys and headed for the Headmaster's Office.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter," came a familiar voice as the gargoyle that marked the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Professor Dumbledore appeared from behind it, followed by Professor McGonagall, carrying the Sorting Hat on a stool. Dumbledore turned and beckoned to James.   
  
As they entered the office, James looked around, confused.  
  
"Professor? What about the Sorting?"  
  
"I have instructed Professor McGonagall to continue with the Sorting without us, as what I have to say is far more important. Don't worry, James. If we get this done quickly, you should be able to see your sister Sorted. Now. You are undoubtably wondering why you were chosen Head Boy when you were not chosen Prefect. Although this is not commonly done, it is not unprecedented. As you may know, I have chosen Lily Evans as head Girl for obvious reasons. Taking that into consideration, and combining it with the fact that Voldemort is on the rise, I obviously could not choose Lucius Malfoy for Head Boy. Amos Diggory from Hufflepuff also was not a good choice, seeing how he has abused his Prefect position. Edward Curt from Ravenclaw is not good around people, even if he is in the top five. And Remus Lupin, well, I made him Prefect in the hope that he would gain more respect from the students and keep the four of you in line. That failed to happen," Dumbledore commented, a twinkle in his eye. "You see, for Head Boy, I needed someone who was at the top of the class, good around people, levelheaded, and calm in a crisis. That was you, in every respect. Even if you are a bit of a prankster."  
  
James couldn't help but laugh. "Thank you, Professor." He got up to go, when Dumbledore's voice stopped him.  
  
"James. You will undoubtably encounter prejudice from Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Snape, along with others. If this should happen, punish them accordingly. If it should happen again, send them to me. But please. While I enjoy your pranks as much as anyone, do not abuse the position. Keep in mind that the head Boy can still receive detention."  
  
James smiled. "Yes, sir." They made their way to the Great Hall, where the Sorting Hat was just finishing his song. James crept to the Gryffindor table, and took his seat beside Sirius.  
  
"Adams, Joseph."  
  
"So, what's the deal?" Sirius whispered.  
  
"It's for real. Sorry I beat you out, Moony."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I didn't want to be Head Boy."   
  
"Crandell, George."  
  
"So, what's the first thing you're going to do? Flaunt it to the Slytherins?"   
  
"Davies, Dennis."  
  
"No," James said dejectedly. "I'm not supposed to abuse the position with them. Dumbledore's orders. But, we do practically have his permission to play pranks this year."  
  
"Excellent." They sat in silence and applauded as Everby, Todd was put in Gryffindor. James drowsed through the Sorting until he heard, "Potter, Kathryn." He sat up as his sister walked nervously to the stool. James winked at her when she looked his way and she smiled.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. James cheered.   
  
~~~  
  
"Good morning, all!" cried a voice way too cheerful for eight in the morning. Lily Evans sat down to breakfast, glares shooting at her from all directions. She laughed. "Oh, come on, guys! It's only the second week of school. You can't have that much homework yet. I'm taking more classes than any of you, and I'm wide awake, with my homework done."  
  
More grumbles filled the air, but Lily wasn't phased in the slightest, much to the Marauders chagrin. Only Moony was a morning person in their group. He leaned over to Lily. "Don't mind them. They're always like this in the morning."  
  
"So is any other normal person," James muttered.  
  
"It's because you all got used to sleeping in over the summer. If you got up at the same time every day, it wouldn't be as bad for you. Or even just a week preceding school, if you started getting up an hour earlier each day to ease into the school schedule, it would do wonders."  
  
"Just full of these wonderful tips, aren't you, Lily?"grumbled James, who was trying not to fall asleep into his oatmeal.  
  
"Usually."  
  
"I think they're crazy. Not excited about going to class?"  
  
"Katie, trust me. By the time you're a seventh year, your aspect will have changed quite a bit." Katie rolled her eyes at her brother.  
  
"Don't listen to them. I'm in seventh year, and I'm still excited about going to class."  
  
"For the most part, so am I," Remus agreed.  
  
"You guys are a lot more fun than my brother," Katie told Remus and Lily, nodding at James.  
  
"He's your brother? Well, of course he is. I mind the resemblance now. Well, Katie, you could show your brother a thing or two about the virtues of rising early."  
  
She grinned. James saw, and shot a warning look at her, which she ignored. "Katie, I mean it, if you do . . ." He let the threat hang in the air. Lily laughed.  
  
"Such a loving family." James rolled his eyes. They got up to leave for classes, many of them still half-asleep. Lily caught up with James as they walked to their first class, Advanced Transfiguration.  
  
"You really love your little sister, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll keep her," he joked. She laughed. They entered the classroom, and Lily took a seat near the front, as always, while James kept to the back. That girl would likely annoy him to no end this year, but he couldn't help but notice how her emerald green eyes sparkled when she laughed.  
  
~~~  
  
"Okay, James. Admit it," Katie demanded, poking him on the shoulder. He was bent over his Charms essay, "Aurors Need Extensive Knowledge of Fidaleus and Memory Charms. Discuss." It was to be eighteen inches long, and he had just been wishing Lily was around to help him with it when Katie interrupted him.  
  
He sighed. "What am I supposed to be admitting and why is it so important that you had to interrupt my homework?"  
  
"Admit, brother mine, that you like Lily." James stared at her.  
  
"One, I hardly know Lily, two, I can't admit something that isn't true, and three, why did you interrupt me for that?"  
  
"It's obvious, James. One, you're always talking to her. Two, sometimes you seek her out to talk to her. Three, you keep muttering about her as you work on your homework. I've heard you." James sighed. He loved his sister, he really did, but this was absolutely absurd.   
  
"One, you think that might have something to do with the fact we're both Heads this year, two, I've only done that once and do you think that might have something to do with the fact we're both Heads this year, and three, yes, I have been muttering about her while doing my homework because the girl is a Charms genius and I'm in desperate need of one of those right now. Shoo."  
  
"You're being mean, James."  
  
"I'm sorry. But I've got ten inches left on this Charms essay, two inches left on my Potions essay, and a twelve inch Transfiguration essay that I haven't even started yet, all due tomorrow. NEWT year is a blast. I hope you have fun. I'll talk to you later, okay? If you see Lily, send her over here."  
  
"Gladly," she smiled. He shook his head, putting his Charms essay aside. He'd finish it later. He quickly wrote the final two inches for his Potions essay, adding it to the finished pile of homework. The Transfiguration essay was a breeze, and he finished it easily. Stretching, he looked around the library, spotting Lily and Katie deep in conversation. He cursed silently.   
  
  
  
~~~  
  
"Lily, can I talk to you?" Lily looked up from the book she was reading, having just finished her homework.  
  
"Of course," Lily said. Katie sat down beside her.  
  
"I don't know if you know this, but my brother really likes you," she said hurriedly. Lily raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. But the problem is, he doesn't know it yet."  
  
"Really." Katie nodded. "How do you know?"  
  
"I just do. I can tell. I've always been able to. We're really close."  
  
"I wish I were that close to my sister."  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Petunia. She's five years older than me and hates that I'm a witch."  
  
"Yikes. Well, James is pretty cool most of the time, but when he doesn't want listen to me, he can be really annoying." Lily laughed.  
  
"Hello, ladies," James said pleasantly, fixing an accusing eye on Katie. She regarded him with a look of practiced innocence.  
  
"So, Lily, as I was about to say, James wanted me to send you over his way to help him with him Charms homework."  
  
"Okay. Thank you for the information, Katie." Katie flashed a grin and walked out of the library. James sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Why don't we take our work to the Head's Common Room to talk there? Madame Pince is already shooting glares, which is never a good sign," Lily observed. Nodding, James gathered his books and papers and followed Lily out of the library.  
  
Back in the Common Room, they sat together at a worktable in the corner. "Look, Lily. I don't know what my sister was telling you, but I'm begging. Ignore it, please. She lives for embarrassing me."  
  
"Not at all. We had a very pleasant conversation. Now, what do you need help with here?" They bent over his essay as she explained the properties of the Fidaleus Charm to him.  
  
He lay in bed that night, thinking over what Katie had said.   
  
Don't be ridiculous, James. You hardly know Sunshine Lily, let alone like her.  
  
Ah, but Katie is almost always right about your feelings. It's uncanny. You've said so yourself.  
  
Well, this time Katie is wrong! Besides, she has seen nothing today that would have given her evidence.  
  
Exactly! She has seen nothing, so why would she say that? Because she can see past the obvious in your life, to the very heart of your feelings.  
  
That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. For the last time, I do not like Lily Evans!  
  
~~~ 


	3. Another side of Lily

DISCLAIMER: NOt mine, never have been mine, never going to be mine, never going to try and pass them off as mine.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Those Wicked Eyes  
  
Chapter 3~ Another side of Lily  
  
"Aunt Connie is going to be upset with you, James," Katie told him as they stood on the train platform at Hogwarts. James wasn't going home for Christmas, due to the piles of work he had with NEWT's, Head duties, and regular school work. He hated missing out, but his parents had understood.  
  
"I know. But she'll get over it. You'll just have to give her an extra hug for me, okay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"And you have the presents I'm sending, right?"  
  
"Yes, James. But mine wasn't in the pile." He beheld her with amusement.  
  
"Of course not. You really think I'd leave you alone with your present? You're not *that* dense."  
  
"Thanks for the compliment, *Prongs*," she said sarcastically. Then she laughed.  
  
"All aboard!" the conductor cried.  
  
"See you, Midget," James said, hugging Katie.  
  
"Ew! Get off! People will think we're related!" Katie joked, but hugged him back nonetheless.  
  
"Give everyone my love," he told her as she boarded the train. She looked out the window.  
  
"Only if you promise to think about what I keep telling you!" He sighed. Lily.  
  
"Fine," he said, sticking his tongue out at her.  
  
"All right then. Love you!"  
  
"Love you, too!" he called as the train pulled away. He waved until the train was out of sight.  
  
James trudged through the snow back to the castle. This would indeed be a white Christmas. He hurried to the Common Room to warm himself by the fire.  
  
"Your sister off safely, then?" James jumped.  
  
"You just love doing that, don't you?"  
  
"Doing what?" lily asked, sitting next to him.  
  
"Sneaking up on people. Why aren't you at home?"  
  
"Dumbledore said it would probably be safer if I stayed here."  
  
"Voldemort?"  
  
"Yes. You say his name?"  
  
"Dumbledore told me that fear of a name—"  
  
"Increases fear of the thing itself. I know. But Dumbledore said he'd be targeting Muggle-borns first. So I'm here. Mum and Dad understood. And my sister Petunia was overjoyed." James laughed quietly. He was thinking about what Katie had told him repeatedly.  
  
*You like Lily; admit it!* Did he?   
  
No. Of course not. The very thought was ridiculous.  
  
"Why are you staying?"  
  
"Oh, so much work. Too much work. I've left my homework for too long. I've gotten everything in on time, but I have a pile of stuff to finish that's due after break. I'm swamped! Plus, and don't spread this around, okay?" he asked, leaning closer even though no one would overhear them in the secluded common Room. "But the family is convening at my Aunt Connie's this year. And no offense to her — I'm sure she's a very nice lady to others — but, I spend two weeks every summer at my Aunt Connie's, and she's always on my case about everything. I need to dress up for dinner, I need to comb my hair better, I need to think up a better topic for conversation than whatever it is I'm talking about. Things like that. Plus, she's always complaining about my career choice. 'Who wants to be an Auror? Why don't you go into the Ministry like your father?'" He sighed. "She probably won't be as bad with family around, but I know she'll still find ways to get on my case about everything."  
  
Lily laughed, eyes sparkling. Goodness, but she looked pretty when she smiled. What was he thinking?  
  
"Come now. It can't be as bad as all that."  
  
"Oh, really?" he challenged. "Would you like to spend the summer with my Aunt Connie? I'll give you an owl when I leave; you can come along. We'll have to shove you under an Invisibility Cloak so she doesn't know you're there. Then you can witness firsthand the joys of Connie Potter!"   
  
Lily laughed harder, and, playing along, she said, "sounds like a plan! But where would we get an Invisibility Cloak?" James' eyes twinkled.  
  
"You really want to know?"  
  
"What?"   
  
Glancing around, as if to make sure no one else was present, he gestured to Lily with one finger. "Come here." She followed him into his room, where he set about unlocking the trunk at the foot of his bed. From it, he pulled out a silvery material.  
  
Her eyes widened. "James! You have an Invisibility Cloak?"  
  
"My father gave it to me when I came to Hogwarts."  
  
"Is that how you . . ."  
  
"Played all my pranks? Most of them. But that's not all I've used it for." He stopped, considering. "Come on," he said finally, leading her back into the Common Room.  
  
"Come on where?"  
  
"Care to go for a nighttime stroll?"   
  
"James! It's after ten! We'd be out of bounds."  
  
"Are you trying to tell me, Lily Evans, that you have never once broken a rule in all your seven years at Hogwarts?" She blushed.  
  
"Well, once or twice . ."  
  
"Then come on. I'm going to show you something you'll never get another chance to see."  
  
She bit her lip. "All right," she said finally.  
  
He grinned. "Great." He threw the Cloak around both of them and heard Lily gasp as she disappeared. "You have to be quiet, okay?" She nodded. He pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he whispered. The Marauders' Map swam into view on the paper.  
  
"What is that?" she whispered.  
  
"Shh. I'll tell you in a minute." Silently, he pushed the door open and stepped out into the empty corridor. Glancing at the Map, he saw that Filch was patrolling the Entrance Hall, while Mrs. Norris was on the fourth. He led her carefully to the Southeast Tower. Once inside, he pulled out his wand.   
  
"*Lacamus*," he whispered, locking the door behind them. "Mischief managed." He pulled the Cloak off of them and led Lily up to the top of the tower. "There. See?" He pointed out across the lake. Hogsmeade lay nestled in the trees across from the castle, illuminated by torches and lampposts. It looked like a winter wonderland with the snow in the air. The moon shone from a hole in the snow clouds, casting a silvery light over the partially frozen lake while the snow fell upon them.  
  
"Oh, wow," she breathed. "It's beautiful." She stood in wonder of the scene, her emerald eyes sparkling, snow in her hair. His breath caught in his throat as the snow crystals caught in her eyelashes, forming water droplets that cascaded down her cheeks when she closed her eyes. Even if she was Sunshine Lily, she was still beautiful.  
  
"Happy Christmas," he whispered in her ear.  
  
They stood entranced for a few more moments, their breaths coming out in white puffs of air as their cheeks grew rosy from the cold. She when she began shivering, he suggested that they head back to the Common Room. She nodded, still caught up in the wonder of the Christmas scene.   
  
He led her down a secret passage. She hissed in his ear, "this doesn't look like the path back to the Common Room."  
  
"That's because it's not. Shh." Before them stood a large painting of a bowl of fruit. He reached up and tickled the pear. A door appeared, and James pushed it opened, pulling Lily in after him. Immediately they were surrounded by House Elves.  
  
"James Potter, sir, you have come back. What can we do for you, sir? Ham? Chocolate cake?"  
  
James laughed. "No, no, Matty. Just two bottles of hot chocolate. You've got enough to do preparing the Christmas feast for tomorrow. Which, I must say smells delicious." The elves blushed.  
  
"Sir is too kind," Matty said, rushing off to fetch what he wished.  
  
"Wow. How'd you find this place?"  
  
"Wasn't that hard. I'll tell you later."  
  
"I'll add it to my list."   
  
Three elves were hurrying toward them, bearing a silver platter, which was holding two plastic bottles of hot chocolate, plus a tin of biscuits.  
  
"Is sir sure he will be wanting nothing else?"  
  
"Yes, Matty. Thank you."  
  
"And you, miss?"  
  
"I'm fine, thank you."  
  
"You just get back to fixing the feast," James told them. Bowing, they hurried off. Back in the Common Room, Lily pulled James onto the sofa with her.  
  
"So. What am I supposed to tell you?" James asked, taking a drink from his hot chocolate and handing the other bottle to her.  
  
"What that Map is and how you found the kitchens."  
  
"Right. We, me and Sirius, found the kitchens in our second year. We were up in the Common Room after hours one night, uh, doing research—"  
  
"Planning yet another prank on the Slytherins, you mean."  
  
"Hey, you call it what you want, I'll call it what I want. Anyway. The House Elves didn't notice we were there, but we saw them. And, we decided to . . follow them to see where they went. Tickle the pear, and get into the kitchens."  
  
"What about that map?"  
  
"Oh, this?" He handed it to her.  
  
"How does it work?" He grinned.  
  
"Watch. I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Ink swirled out from the center of the of the parchment, lines spreading across the page, showing a map of the castle with tiny, labeled dots moving around it.   
  
"'Misters Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present The Marauder's Map.' Who are Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs? Oh, wait. Aren't those the nicknames—"  
  
"Yep. I'm Prongs. Sirius is Padfoot, Remus is Moony, and Peter is Wormtail."  
  
"You made this map?"  
  
"Yes, we did. Took us two years, but we made it. The Marauder's Map. It's bewitched to show every person in Hogwarts, exactly as they are. Not to be tricked by Invisibility Cloaks, Polyjuice Potions, or Animagus forms. One hundred percent foolproof. And you can't tell anyone. Promise?"  
  
"Yes, of course. I know how to keep a secret."  
  
"I believe that." He caught her eye, and she looked away, blushing. "So. Did you like your Christmas present?"  
  
"Oh, yes. The view is beautiful from up there. It's one of the most . . wonderful sights I've ever seen!" She looked so enraptured that he just had to laugh. "And just what is so funny?"  
  
"It's just . . I never thought I'd take you, of all people, up there."  
  
"Oh, yes. What was that nickname? Sunshine Lily?" He sighed.  
  
"Katie told you?"  
  
"No. I overheard you talking with the Marauders a while ago. It's okay. It didn't bother me. I don't mind. I'm cheerful; I know that."  
  
"We didn't mean it badly or anything."  
  
"I know. I kind of like it, to tell you the truth. But the trouble with you Marauders is that you tend to judge people before you know them. When all you have to go on are outward appearances. You shouldn't. There might be a lot under the surface that you aren't aware of. Just keep that in mind, won't you?" He nodded, a bit dumbfounded. "Well, thank you. I had a great time talking to you tonight. Happy Christmas."  
  
He lay awake that night, thinking.  
  
*I took Sunshine Lily–no. Just Lily, I suppose. Anyway. I took Lily to the Southeast Tower, which is my private getaway that I've never even shown the guys. And, I showed her the Map, the Cloak, and how to get into the kitchens. What's more, I enjoyed being with her tonight. This is crazy! I can't really be falling for Lily, can I?*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: There! Another part done! It may be a while before I can update again,though. SO be patient, please, and review! 


	4. What happened to Peace on Earth?

DISCLAIMER: Do I really need to say it? All right. They're not mine, they're JK's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Those Wicked Eyes  
  
Chapter four~ What happened to Peace on Earth?  
  
Christmas was more enjoyable than James had thought it would be. He sent Katie's present by owl first thing in the morning, and opened his stash with Lily. The other Marauders had gone to Remus' for the holidays.  
  
James had what appeared to be a mountain load of gifts from his family, friends, and admirers.  
  
"That's the joy of having such a large family," he had told Lily. Most of the family gifts were clothes or books, as were the admirers'. His real gifts came from Katie, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, and his parents. Sirius got him a watch with no workings inside, but a false bottom. Remus got him a book about Animagi. Peter got him a large package of chocolate frogs and trick sweets. Katie's gift was a silver pendant that changed itself into different creatures at intervals. His parents got him a journal that gave its owner advice. But Lily's gift was amazing.   
  
It was only a card, but she had somehow taken the view of the two of them standing on the southeast tower, looking at Hogsmeade. On the inside she had written,  
  
Thank you for my wonderful Christmas gift last night. It was one of the most beautiful and memorable experiences of my life, even if we did have to break a few rules to get there. I want you to know you can trust me to keep your secrets.   
  
Lily  
  
"How did you do that?" he asked her, showing her the card.  
  
"It's called Pensive Imaging. It's a really complicated Charm I learned last year. You take an image from your memory and put it on paper."  
  
"That's pretty cool."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Here, I wanted to show you this. Wait. I'll read it out loud, actually. 'Dear James, I was most upset to hear that you would not be attending the Christmas celebrations with your family. Christmas is not a time to be shut away in a school, it is a time for family! Work or no work, you should be here! Maybe if you put a little more incentive into your school life, you would have completed your work on time, instead of leaving it for the last minute. Although, I must say, it is nice to hear that you have grown up enough to know when you have to forgo something fun for the most important things. I can only hope that you are being kind to whoever is stuck in that school with you, and that you are conversing in appropriate matters with them. I will see you this summer. All my love, Aunt Connie.' What did I tell you?"  
  
Lily was laughing too hard to answer.   
  
~~~  
  
The final day of vacation dawned, and James watched the train pull in. He had promised Katie he would meet her.  
  
"James. If I may have a word?" Professor Dumbledore appeared beside him, looking grave. James' heart skipped a beat. Dumbledore only used first names with students when the situation was important.  
  
"Can't it wait, Professor? I-I've got to pick Katie up from the station. The train just pulled in."  
  
"No, James. I am sorry, but this cannot wait." Heart pounding, James followed Dumbledore into his office and sat down. "James, I hate to be the bearer of bad news for you, but we received word that Voldemort attacked again shortly after the New Year, approximately three days ago. He had this planned, it seemed, for he destroyed an entire family almost completely." James was shaking his head. There was a buzzing in his ears and his whole body had gone numb.  
  
"No, Professor. No."  
  
Dumbledore bowed his head, looking very tired. "I am sorry, James. Your family, all of them that were gathered at the home of Constance Potter, are gone."  
  
"No, Professor. You're wrong. They're not. They're not because I would know. I would feel it, if they were gone. I'm going down to the station, and Katie will be there waiting for me. You'll see. She'll ask what took me so long, and I'll tell her what you said, and we'll laugh over it. Everything. Because the story is ridiculous. And it's not true." James stood up and ran from the room. He ran into a person as he was leaving, but he paid no attention. Katie was all that was important.  
  
~~~  
  
Lily watched James enter the Headmaster's office. Well, she would wait, then. She'd had an idea for the spring event they were planning. A few minutes later, he emerged.  
  
"Hey, James. I had an id—" He plowed into her without stopping, obviously preoccupied. "James?" He kept running, paying no attention to her. "Something is wrong," she said to herself, following him out of the castle. "Very wrong."  
  
~~~  
  
James ran as fast as his feet would take him to the Hogsmeade station. He pushed his way past the last few stragglers, oblivious to their protests. His thoughts were on Katie, and only on Katie.  
  
When he reached the station, it was deserted. Looking frantically around, he saw the trolley lady on the platform.  
  
"Excuse me!" he called. She turned. "Is everyone off the train?"  
  
"Yes, we just gave her the once over. She's empty? Why? Are you looking for someone?" Swallowing, James nodded. "Oh, you're the Potter boy, aren't you?" she asked, voice changing to sympathy. "I heard what happened, and you have my deepest sympathies." Patting him on the back, tears in her eyes, she walked toward the engine of the train.  
  
Suddenly, James felt exhausted. Staggering under his weight, James stumbled over to a post on the platform and collapsed against it.  
  
~~~  
  
Lily ran, watching him collapse against the post at the station.   
  
"James?" she called, concerned. He did not turn, or give any sign that he had heard her. She knelt beside him, and put her hand on his shoulder. "James?"   
  
He turned at the sound, but seemed to be staring through her. Suddenly, he let out a sob and collapsed against her, sobbing as though his heart was broken. She held him to her and cradled him like a young child as he cried.  
  
"They're gone, they're gone, they're all gone," he repeated over and over. "Katie and Mom and Dad and Aunt Connie and Willy, and everyone. Everyone but me. They're all gone." Lily's stomach sank into her feet, tears forming in her own eyes as she held him.  
  
Sensing movement behind her, she turned to see Dumbledore coming down the hill.  
  
"Thank you, Miss Evans, for following him. This has been quite a shock."  
  
"Professor, what happened to his family?"  
  
"Killed. By Voldemort." She gasped.  
  
"All of them?"  
  
"All except him." Lily turned away as she thought of a young eleven-year-old girl with starry blue-grey eyes and raven-black hair, full of life and mischief.  
  
"That's so horrible," she whispered, crying. Dumbledore nodded, gravely.  
  
"Let's get him back up to the school." Lily looked up to see a few tears leak into the wise old man's beard.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I know, I know. You all hate me now. Well, please don't. I cried writing this, but I had to do it. Don't worry, and please keep reading. Mark my words, we have not seen the last of KAtie Potter!  
  
Much thanks to all my reviewers! It really helps me write, knowing that people are waiting for more. Kudos to you all! *Throws Kudos bars to all reviewers* I'll try to update as quickly as I did this time, but with band camp, play practice, and school on the horizon, it may not happen. But I'll do my best and spend every spare minute writing.  
  
Templa Otmena: I'll do my best!  
  
dark-elf20: No, you're right. He doesn't. But Lily won't tell. Sorry I didn't put that in chapter four, but there will be flashbacks to show the havoc, never fear.  
  
Sasatia: many thanks! I'm glad you like it.  
  
fulldark: I'll look for your story and I'll be sure to review!  
  
slippersRfuzzy: Wow! Was I that obvious, or do you always guess story plots like that? I'm impressed! A shiny new quarter for excellent observation! And, yeah. I know it sux.  
  
TaliaAshke: Thank you. I've tried to be detailed, but it can at times be hard. Glad you like the story.  
  
The Silver Ice Redo Project: Thank you, thank you. *bows to applause.*   
  
chamelionegirl: I try to come up with different ideas, even if it doesn't fllow the 5th book, because I hate reading the same old L/J stories.  
  
Lalila: I know how that feels. I'll try to write as I run everywhere!  
  
jade eyes1: Yeah, that's bothered me since the fifth book. I'm sure JK will explain it better than I ever could later, though. Book 6! book 6!  
  
Melayne and Meliara: I'm typing! I'm typing! 


	5. Things remembered

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. 'nuf said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Those Wicked Eyes  
  
Chapter five~ Things Remembered  
  
James sat on the sofa in front of the fire in the Heads' Common Room, arm over his eyes. It had been two weeks since break was over and he still hadn't adjusted. He still expected to see Katie laughing with her friends, still expected to have his owl fly in with a letter from his parents. He had barely spoken to anyone, save Dumbledore. Who could help? Who understood what it was like to loose a sibling, let alone your entire family? Who? No one. There was no one who knew what he was going through. When people asked him how he felt, he just said he didn't want to talk about it. He felt like screaming when they said, 'I understand.'  
  
"No you don't!" he felt like shouting. "You can't! Have you lost your entire family recently? Come back when you have; then we'll talk." But of course, he never did. A few tears leaked out from under his arm. He was glad for the excuse to just lose himself in memories.  
  
*  
  
"Her name is Kathryn," his mother said, showing him the pink bundle in her arms. A sleeping face poked out of it, topped with black fuzz.  
  
"Yuck!"  
  
"What's wrong, James?" his mother asked.  
  
"That's a yucky name for a little girl. It's too grown-up. Call her Katie."  
  
Mrs. Potter laughed. "All right, James. Katie for short."  
  
"Hi, Katie," six-year-old James whispered, patting her head.  
  
*  
  
"Whee!" three-year-old Katie Potter shouted as James pushed her on the swing, almost over the bar.  
  
"James Robert Potter!" He groaned as his mother came running out of the kitchen. "Do not push her so high! She could fall!"  
  
"Aw, mum. She likes it!"   
  
"She's three! Put her down." Grumbling, James stopped the swing.   
  
Lifting Katie down, he whispered in her ear, "When mum leaves for work, I'll push you again. But don't tell!" She flashed him a grin.  
  
*  
  
"Katie, no! Don't play with Mummy's wand, sweetie." Mrs. Potter rushed in just in time to grab the wand before Katie accidently cast a spell. But as soon as she touched it, it turned into a sock with a loud bang. The four-year-old laughed.  
  
"I got you, Mummy!" she shouted joyfully before running off. She ran into James' bedroom. The ten-year-old had just run into his room from where he'd been watching from the stairs.  
  
"Good work, kid," he told her. "I think I'll keep you."  
  
*  
  
"I got my Hogwarts letter! I got my Hogwarts letter!" James shouted while dancing around the kitchen.  
  
"James, calm down. You act as though it wasn't going to come."  
  
"Be quiet. Sirius! I wonder if he got his!" James bounded to the door just as it opened. "Sirius! Did you get your letter?"  
  
"Yeah. Did you get yours?"  
  
"Yup! See? Isn't it cool? We're going to Hogwarts!" Someone tugged on his shirt. He turned to see Katie, 5, standing beside him.  
  
"Can I come, too, James?"  
  
"Not yet, Katie. You're not old enough. You have to wait."  
  
"You mean you're leaving me?" Her lower lip started to quiver.  
  
"I have to, Katie. Don't cry, okay? I'll be back at Christmas." A few tears fell down her cheeks.  
  
"That's too long! It's forever until Christmas, James!"   
  
"It'll go fast, I promise. Besides, I don't leave for another month."  
  
"Okay," she sniffled.  
  
*  
  
The train gave a long, low whistle. James started to board, when a small pair of arms encircled him from behind. He bent down and gave his sister a long, tight hug.  
  
"I don't want you to go!" she wailed.  
  
"Katie, we've been through this. I will be home at Christmas, and then we can get back to pulling pranks on everyone, ok?" She nodded. "And I promise to write you loads of letters, all right?" She nodded again. "I'll see you, Midget." She waved until the train was out of sight.  
  
*  
  
"How was your first term, son?"  
  
"Fine, Dad," James answered. "How has everyone been?"  
  
"We've all been fine. Just, do me a favor, and don't mention your detentions to your mother."  
  
James laughed. "What? She doesn't want me to turn out like you?"  
  
His father laughed. "Exactly. So, you and Sirius are the new prank masters?"  
  
"Of course. But it's not just us. It's us and two other boys. Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. We need name for us, but no one has thought of a good one yet."  
  
"Well, I'm sure you'll come up with the perfect one." They pulled in, and James bounded up the stairs.  
  
"Katie? I'm home," he called. She didn't come. That was strange; he thought she would have come running down the stairs the minute the car pulled in. "Katie?" His door was cracked open, and he smiled. She was in his room. "Katie?" He pushed the door open and was instantly soaked in ice water that someone had balanced atop his door.   
  
Katie, who was sitting on his bed, smiled up at him sweetly. "Welcome home, James," she said to her dripping brother. He tried to look angry, but he ended up laughing.  
  
"Okay, okay. You got me."  
  
"I know. Hey!" she squealed as he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. "You're getting me all wet!"  
  
"That was the general idea," he told her as she laughed.  
  
"Why, James. You're all wet," his mother said in mock surprise as she came to the bottom of the steps.  
  
"Yes, I know. Someone decided I needed to wash my school clothes."  
  
"Well, if you'd waited until tomorrow, I would have washed them for you."  
  
"Tell that to Katie," James said, setting her on the bannister to give her a ride down. "I'm going to change." Mrs. Potter waved her wand and the water was gone.  
  
After he had changed, James jumped on the bannister and slid down. He entered the family room, where the tree stood decorated.  
  
"I really did a good job, James?" Katie asked.  
  
"Yes, you did," he told her, picking her up and depositing her on the couch before sitting beside her. "You and me, we can go far, kid. I'll teach you everything I know. We'll be an unstoppable team."  
  
"You mean it?" she asked happily.  
  
"Of course. You have to be good enough to be prank master at Hogwarts when I'm gone."  
  
*  
  
"Are you kids ready?" Mrs. Potter called.  
  
"Mother. We're off to Aunt Connie's. You can never be ready for Aunt Connie's," eight-year-old Katie said, lugging her suitcase down the steps.  
  
Mrs. Potter rolled her eyes, sighing. "She's not that bad, kids."  
  
"No, I agree with Katie," James, 14, said, following his sister down the stairs. "Aunt Connie is impossible."   
  
"All right. Yes. I know. But she does enjoy seeing you kids."  
  
"I'll go along with that," Katie said.  
  
"Yeah. I mean, if she didn't have us to nag on, she might go crazy."  
  
"Okay, enough. Promise me, please. No pranks at Aunt Connie's."  
  
"Who, us?" James and Katie said in unison. They received 'the look' and laughed, carrying their suitcases to the fireplace.  
  
*  
  
"Was this your idea, Mr. Potter?" the Headmaster asked him with amusement.  
  
"What? This?" James gestured to the twenty-odd students that stood in the doorway to the Great Hall, drenched. "No way. Wish I'd thought of it, though." He caught a blue-grey eye from across the Hall. Katie looked up at him, winked, then looked away quickly.  
  
"Do you know who the culprit is?"  
  
"It's not any of the Marauders, if that's what you mean."  
  
"All right. Oh, say. Will you give your sister a message for me?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Give her my congratulations."  
  
"On?"  
  
"Her originality." Dumbledore flashed him a smile, winked, and walked away, chuckling.  
  
*  
  
"That was a nice one you pulled, sis," James said, sitting beside her in the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you very much," she said, bowing.  
  
"I have a message for you, Midget."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Dumbledore says, essentially, nicely done." She gave him her most contagious smile.  
  
"I've got to get my name known somehow, right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
*  
  
The Marauders walked out of the trophy room, grinning.  
  
"We did it, guys, we did it!" James shouted.  
  
"Broke the record! Two thousand five hundred and thirty-six detentions in seven years! And it's only October!"  
  
"You realize you've given me a new goal, don't you?" said a voice from behind them as they entered the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
James turned to see, not to his surprise, Katie. "I'm sure. But it takes more than luck to break this record."  
  
"That's right," Remus put in. "It takes skill. Real skill."  
  
"Speak to me not of skill. I've been personally taught by the best," Katie said, putting her arm around James.   
  
"I don't know about that."   
  
"What are you talking about, Sirius? She's been taught by me, after all."  
  
"My point."  
  
"That sound like a challenge, Padfoot."  
  
"Maybe because it is."  
  
"Okay. We each pull a prank, and whoever's is the most popular by a Gryffindor vote, wins."  
  
"Agreed." They shook hands.  
  
*  
  
"Okay. One more for me."  
  
"And the last one goes to me! I have 11 votes. How about you?" The pranks had been pulled and the votes were in. Sirius and James were now in the process of counting them. Both had pulled exceptional pranks.  
  
"I have 11, too," James said.  
  
"A tie? No way. There are an odd number of people in Gryffindor house. It can't be a tie." Just then, a first year girl came down from her dormitory.   
  
"We must have missed her," Remus said. James and Sirius both stood up and ran over. Or at least that was the plan. But instead, they both tripped and fell over the table, landing in a heap, pulling it down with them. Someone had tied their shoe laces to the table, causing them to fall when they tried to move. They looked around frantically, James' eyes finally settling on Katie.  
  
"Katie."  
  
"Yes?" she smiled sweetly at her brother.  
  
"Can I change my vote?" a voice from across the room called.  
  
"W-what?" Sirius asked wildly.  
  
"I vote for Katie." People all around the room agreed. James and Sirius stared at each other, then at Katie, who was still smiling sweetly.  
  
"You will give me a challenge, dear brother," Katie said, coming over to untie their shoes. "And I can't resist a challenge."  
  
"Well done, Midget. You've done this Prank Master proud."  
  
*  
  
"Admit, brother mine, that you like Lily." James stared at her.  
  
"One, I hardly know Lily, two, I can't admit something that isn't true, and three, why did you interrupt me for that?"  
  
"It's obvious, James. One, you're always talking to her. Two, sometimes you seek her out to talk to her. Three, you keep muttering about her as you work on your homework. I've heard you. James? James?"  
  
*  
  
"James?" An overly familiar voice shook him out of his reverie. He sighed.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it, Lily."  
  
"I think you should."  
  
"Well, I'm not going to."  
  
"Why not? Do you enjoy wandering around the castle like a lost soul?"  
  
"I might as well be one."  
  
"James, that isn't true. There are plenty of people around this castle that want to help! Myself included. Don't shut us out, James." When he didn't answer, she went on. "Do you want my advice?"  
  
"Not really, but you'll probably give it to me anyway, so go ahead."  
  
"Seriously, James. Do you?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Talk to Remus."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Talk to Remus. You have to talk to somebody, and it's obvious it can't be an adult. You won't talk to me, so you should talk to one of your friends. Peter doesn't really seem the right kind to me, and Sirius, despite his name, is not a good person to discuss these things with. But Remus is. Talk to him. Please?"  
  
"All right. I will."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: Whew! *pant, pant* I am officially exhausted! Since I am going to be so busy starting very soon, I have worked nonstop since I got home around six to complete this next portion of Thos Wicked Eyes. NOt a lot of action in this chapter, but we learn a few things. I had a good time writing this chapter, even if it is a bit sad, rememberence-wise. HOpe you enjoyed it. I will try to be as prompt in future updates, since I know all my reviewers*wipes away tear. I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!* are waiting! Until the next chapter! 


	6. Learning to see

DISCLAIMER: not mine. Bow to the genius, JK Rowling. She is the ultimate creator!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Those Wicked Eyes  
  
Chapter six~ Learning to see  
  
  
  
James bit his lip, took a deep breath, and walked over to the table where Remus had his homework spread out. "Remus? Can I talk to you?"  
  
Remus looked up, about to say no, but when he saw James, his expression changed immediately. "Of course, James. You can always talk to me. Sit down." He cleared the table of his books and papers. "What do you want to talk about?"  
  
James sighed. "I don't know."  
  
"Well, we can talk about the weather. We can talk about books or homework. We can talk about Christmas. Whatever you want."  
  
"Christmas sounds good. Let's talk about that."  
  
"Okay. How was your vacation?"  
  
"The vacation itself was fine. I hung out with Lily a lot, since there weren't many other people here."  
  
"Did you have a good time with Lily?"  
  
"Yeah. I saw another side of her, really."  
  
"Yeah, she has a lot of different sides. I'm glad you're getting to know her, personally. She's someone you can really talk to."  
  
"Sometimes. How about you? How was your vacation?"  
  
"Okay. It was okay. We heard about the attack. It was in the paper. We wanted to owl you, but Mum said no. She said Dumbledore would tell you in good time and we had to wait. Seriously, James. You're not okay with it yet, are you?"  
  
"No." James sighed and put his head in his hands, trying not to cry. "I'm not. I don't think I ever will be. Why *my* family, Remus? Why *mine*?"  
  
"I can't answer that. And I can't tell you anyone who can. You're right, you know. You aren't okay with it yet, but no one expects you to be. It's a hard loss. Devastating. I'm not going to say I understand how you feel, because I honestly don't. But take my advice, will you, James? Don't let this make you hate."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You are a wonderful person. You have a lot of love to give and you're strong. Don't let what happened to your family turn your heart to stone. Don't start hating. Because once you start hating, you'll be playing the game his way. That's what Voldemort wants you to do. Don't give in."  
  
James thought about what Remus was saying. "Rem . . I should be dead, too. I would be, if I had gone home. And I'd be with them now. But I'm not. I was left behind. Dumbledore told Lily to stay here over Christmas because going home might have put her family in danger. But is there anything I could have done to stop him, if I'd been there?"  
  
"Once Voldemort decides to kill you, James, you're pretty much dead. Don't beat yourself up about what happened. It wasn't your fault. Not in the slightest. So don't blame yourself. Fact is, if you had been there, Voldemort would have done what he was trying to do. Wipe the Potters from the books, forever. Your family was a threat."  
  
James was silent for a long time. "Why Katie?" he finally asked. "I mean, I have four cousins all under ten. They weren't any threat to him; they never did a thing to him, yet he killed them without a second thought. The rest of my family I kind of understand. I don't want to accept it, I don't like it, but I understand it. They were Aurors or openly against him, and working to defeat him. But Katie? Willy, Jane, Diane, Chris? What could they have done? Chris was two! And Voldemort killed him. Two years old! The most he could have done was call Voldemort a meanie or bite an ankle if he got really upset. What kind of demon kills children?"  
  
"The worst kind, James. Now you know what you're up against. Voldemort will kill anyone who is a threat, poses a threat, could become a threat, or simply in the way. He's not human. He can't be, because these acts would keep any normal human up at night, scared to go to sleep. He won't stopped until he *is* stopped, or until every creature living has succumbed to his will. And that's the honest trust."  
  
"Then I will not rest until I have defeated him. I will defeat him or die trying."  
  
"I know you will. But you know what's going to defeat him in the end?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Love. Pure love. His heart is made of pure hatred, so pure love is what will vanquish him." James nodded. "Do something for me, will you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Talk to Lily. She wants to help, and she'll probably understand what exactly you're going through better than anyone here."  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"You said you saw a different side of her on Christmas. Go look at this one."   
  
"I will." Remus pulled James into a tight embrace. James smiled sadly at him and turned back to go to the Heads' Common Room, thinking, *Just how may sides does Lily have?*  
  
~~~  
  
"How was your talk?" Lily asked as soon as James entered the Common Room.  
  
"You are worse than a mosquito, you know that?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Never mind." He started for his room, but she caught up with him, grabbing his wrist to keep him in place.   
  
"Please don't shut me out, James. I want to help."  
  
James sighed. "I appreciate that you want to help, Lily, but I'm not going to let you."  
  
"Why not?" Lily asked, concerned.  
  
"Because. You are innocent and carefree and, quite frankly, naive. You walk around without a care in the world. You haven't known death and destruction, and I don't want to mess that up for you." She raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Me? I'm innocent? Come here," she said, walking to the sofa and sitting. He followed, grudgingly. "Look at me."   
  
"Why?" James asked, cautious.  
  
"I want to show you something. You've heard the saying 'the eyes are the windows to the soul,' right? Good. Just let me try something, okay?" James nodded. Lily caught his gaze and stared into his blue-grey eyes. "Do you know what I see in your eyes?" she asked, not letting his gaze go.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Pain, suffering, sorrow, grief, loss, sacrifice, caution, love for your family. How about me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What do you see in my eyes?" He sighed.  
  
"Innocence, trust, cheerfulness, optimism, happiness." She nodded.  
  
"Okay. How about now?" Lily lowered her gaze for a moment, recalling her past. When she looked back at him, the change was so great he gasped. "Well?"  
  
"Pain, suffering, sorrow, grief, loss."   
  
"Exactly." She smiled at him sadly. "I know how it hurts, James. I'm not free from death and destruction. I know what it's like. I just have good shields."  
  
"What happened to you?" he asked. Lily looked away.  
  
"When I was eight, my mother disappeared. Just . . disappeared. Into thin air. No trace, no warning, she was just . . gone. When I was ten, my father was diagnosed with a heart condition so serious, he wasn't expected to live through the year. The doctors gave him six months. My fifteen-year-old sister and I had to take care of him. When I got my letter and left for school, my sister grew to hate me. And when I was seven, my little brother died in my arms." Lily turned back to him, still smiling sadly.  
  
"How do you live with that, day after day? How do you stand it?"  
  
"I remember something my mother once told me. She said that when you reach your lowest point, and you feel things can sink any further, the only direction left to go . . is up. She said you have two choices, once you reach that point. You can lay sprawled on the bottom, or you can bounce back. 'It hurts to bounce back,' she told me, 'but it kills you to stay down.'"  
  
"That's great advice, but how do you do that? How do you bounce back? I don't think I can, Lily." He bit his lip, trying to compose himself. "I don't think I can."   
  
"You can, James. I promise."  
  
"How did you? How do you keep smiling knowing all that?" he whispered.  
  
"Well, when I turned 13, my mother turned up on our doorstep. Tortured, beaten, broken, and barely alive, but there. We took her in and nursed her back to health as best we could. She and my father celebrated twenty-five years of marriage last year, and are both still kicking. My father made a wondrous recovery once my mother came back, and the doctors say he could live another thirty years easy. My sister still hates me, and she got married last year to a man who also hates me, but they moved to Surrey, and I don't have to put up with them any more."  
  
"What about . . your brother?" Lily sobered.  
  
"Dylan was . . wonderful. He was two years younger than me. He was five when he died. We had gone for a picnic by the river. Petunia and I had decided to make a game out of jumping from a big rock the shore to different rocks in the middle of the river. The water was only about two feet deep, so when Dylan wanted to play, we let him. We had a few rounds where everything was fine and fun. But then . . he went to jump, and he slipped, hitting his head on the rock. He fell into the water, and slipped right under without any struggle. I ran after him and pulled him out. He wasn't breathing, but Petunia gave him CPR while Mom and Dad got the car. We piled in and rushed to the hospital. He had a gash across the back of his head that was bleeding. I was holding him, and he looked up at me and said, 'Please don't cry. It's my time to go. I love you all.' Then he died. But he told me not to cry, so I don't because I know he didn't want me to feel sad."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I didn't tell you for you to comfort me. I told you so that you would talk to me." James nodded, staring off into the distance.   
  
"It hurts," he said finally. "It hurts to think of them, but I feel awful if I don't think of them. Like I'm betraying them. But I feel like I'm betraying them simply by the fact that I'm alive.  
  
I shouldn't be alive, Lily. By all rights, I should be dead."  
  
"Yes," she agreed. "But you're not. If you should be dead, but you aren't, that means you have a purpose here, James. You can't be betraying your family if you stayed here for a reason."  
  
"But what is that reason, Lily?"  
  
"I don't know. That's not my question to answer. It's yours."  
  
"Well, I don't know either. And I'm sick and tired of trying to figure everything out. And I'm sick and tired of everyone telling me they understand, because they don't! No one does."  
  
"You're right. No one does. And maybe your reason for staying is to ensure that no one has to." She looked at him and shrugged, smiling sadly. "Don't be afraid to face the world, James. Don't be afraid to tell people your story. I think it needs to be heard." She stood, and walked toward her room. Halfway there, she turned around to face him again. "I miss her, too," was all she said, but it comforted James. He stared into the flames, a few key phrases sticking in his mind.  
  
*Don't let what happened to your family turn your heart to stone. Don't start hating. Because once you start hating, you'll be playing the game his way. That's what Voldemort wants you to do. Don't give in.  
  
You know what's going to defeat him in the end? . . Love. Pure love. His heart is made of pure hatred, so pure love is what will vanquish him.  
  
When you reach your lowest point, and you feel things can sink any further, the only direction left to go . . is up . . . You have two choices, once you reach that point. You can lay sprawled on the bottom, or you can bounce back. It hurts to bounce back, but it kills you to stay down.  
  
Maybe your reason for staying is to ensure that no one has to.*  
  
That night he dreamed that he came face to face with Voldemort. They struggled, and, for a moment, it seemed Voldemort would win, but then, from out of the darkness, something was thrown at him. Picking it up, he saw it was a giant heart. He held it up, and it quivered, sucking Voldemort into its very essence, until there was nothing left. Then the heart began to float, pulling him along with it, up into the sky, where his family stood waiting. Lily followed shortly after. Katie came forward to the both of them.  
  
'He is not yet defeated,' she told them, 'but he is far from winning. The love you left behind will defeat him in the end.' Then Lily and James joined the Potters and faded away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: There you have it! I have been working tirelessly (ok, not quite tirelessly, but go with it) to bring this next chapter to you. I know all you peeps are anxious for me to finish, so I'm doing my best while I still have time. Cause once school starts, free time is going to be but a pleasant memory. So, hope you enjoyed this part. I know, still not a lot of action, but IT WILL COME. We have to get JAmes over his heartbreak first. He's almost there, bear with him.  
  
Now. Any M*A*S*H fans out there? Any at all? Well, if there are, a chocolate chip cookie to whoever can tell me which M*A*S*H character I based Remus on. Answer next chapter. Good luck!  
  
Sasatia: I know, poor James. But he's learning to cope. Things will get better, I promise.  
  
Natalie: whoa! Thanks for the looong review. The action is coming. Things are still a bit slow, I know. But I'm working on it. I will try not to drop dead at band camp, because I know you want me to finish. But, I don't think it will be a problem, umless we have many more days like today. We were out under direct sunlight for two hours, working on drills. It was soooo hot! BUt the forecast is looking better, so death isn't a real possibility.  
  
Slippersrfuzzy: my goodness, but you are bossy! no, J/K. And yes, I am from the US. I try to use the British lingo for the sake of HP, but it's a little confusing betimes. So if I"m using something wrong, just yell at me.  
  
fddjafhd/Pip4: here's more! and more is on the way! I"m writing like crazy!  
  
madabouterangelharrypotter: yes, I know chapter four is sad. There's a saying that if you can think it up, you can handle it, but in this case, I don't think that's true.  
  
mauraderbabe289: Thanks. That probably was a different story. I did that partly because I wanted to break up the monotony, and that this is already approaching 23 pages and my computer doesn't like files over 40 very much. 


	7. The Prank Master's return

DISCLAIMER: *roll disclaimer that we've all heard before*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Those Wicked Eyes  
  
Chapter seven~ The Prank Master's Return  
  
"I have something for you," a cheerful voice greeted him the next morning. Lily handed him a red, cloth-covered book.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"A journal. A Muggle journal. No magic."  
  
"Why?" he asked, opening it and flipping through the pages.  
  
"Because. My parents got me a journal after Dylan died, and it helped. Writing in it, I mean."  
  
"Okay." He turned back to the first page, where someone had printed, 'When you reach your lowest point, remember. There's nowhere to go but up.'  
  
"I'm going down to breakfast. You coming?"  
  
"Not yet. I'll be down in a minute. Lily?" She turned. "Thanks." She flashed him a smile.  
  
"Any time." He turned back to the journal, thinking about Lily, and how pretty she looked when she smiled, and what Katie would tell him if she knew he was thinking that. He opened it, got out quill and ink, and started to write.  
  
Dear Katie,  
  
You may think I'm crazy, writing this to you as if you were still alive. Well, Midget, maybe I am crazy. I won't deny that. And by the way, wherever you are, I know you're laughing at me. For more reasons than one. Well, stop, okay? Honestly. Some things never change. I get no respect from you, no matter where you are.   
  
But, seriously, sis. It sure wasn't easy for me when I heard you were gone. And, amazingly enough, it was Lily who helped me pull through. Yeah, I know what you're going to say. "You like Lily. Admit it!" Okay, I will. She's a good person. And a good friend. Ha! Tricked you, didn't I? No, probably not. You always were rather difficult to trick. But you are wrong on that count, as I've told you before.  
  
See, first I talked to Remus. He was a great help. He said that only love was going to vanquish Voldemort in the end, and I couldn't close my heart to it. So I guess the hurt I feel means I loved you. Well, that's a relief, at any rate. I was beginning to wonder. A joke, Katie, a joke! Don't send down whatever lightning bolts are in your possession now. Yikes, that's a scary thought. Katie with lightning. I shudder.  
  
Okay, I'll knock out the jokes. For now. Remus helped. But Lily's the one who clinched it. She told me that when you reach your lowest point, there's nowhere to go but up, and you have two choices. You can lay sprawled at the bottom, or you can bounce back. 'Bouncing back may hurt,' she said, 'but staying down kills you.' That really made me think. I'm prepared for it to hurt. If it meant getting you back, I'd endure all the pain of centuries. But I know that's not going to work. Lily also said I'm still alive for a reason. I don't know what that reason is yet, but I'm trying to figure it out. I do know that I will defeat Voldemort, or die in the attempt. I think that's what it boils down to with every person living. If they do the right thing, stand up to him and don't join him, that's the choice in the end. Right?  
  
Right. I'm going to go now, going to 'face the world,' as Lily said. The Marauders, and practically everyone else, haven't seen hide nor hair of me since term began anew. Ugh, the pile of homework that awaits me. Isn't that why I stayed here in the first place? Some things will never change, I suppose. If only you could have seen the note Aunt Connie sent me on Christmas. Lily and I laughed over it, at any rate. Course, she's not around anymore, but I'll bet she'll be standing the gates when my time comes, demanding to know what took me so long!  
  
I'll see you, Midget. That I promise.  
  
James(Prongs)   
  
James sighed and closed the journal, before tucking it into a pocket in his robes.  
  
"Time to face the world," he muttered. Then he grinned. "But first, I think I'll get things back to normal around here." He entered the deserted Gryffindor Common Room. Very carefully, he balanced a bucket of water on the door to the Marauders' dormitory. "Let the pranks begin anew!" he whispered.  
  
He took a deep breath before entering the Great Hall. Heads turned as he came in, but he ignored them. He sat beside Sirius, who, thankfully, did not stare at him.  
  
"Good to see you, James," was all he said.  
  
"You, too, Padfoot. I just decided it was time to face the world." He looked pointedly at lily as he said this, but though she smiled, she did not look up at him.  
  
"Ready for class?" Peter asked.  
  
"Am I ever? It's not like I've been missing class, guys. I've been there. Just in the back."  
  
"You okay, James?" Sirius asked, in a rare serious moment.  
  
"Yeah. Or I will be. Don't worry about it. I'm just glad to be back." Dumbledore dismissed the students and they swarmed out of the hall, towards their first class. James' was Advanced Transfiguration. The day seemed to drag on forever, as he sat through Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, and Herbology. He went to the Gryffindor Common Room immediately after classes to see his prank in action.  
  
Seating himself in a chair that gave him a clear view of the dormitories, but kept him out of sight to those in the dormitories, he waited.  
  
"So, has anyone seen James?" Remus was asking, bounding up the stairs.  
  
"No, but I–Aaurgh!" Sirius had pushed open the door, causing the bucket of water to fall on his head.  
  
"Pitiful," James said, rising from his chair to walk towards a soaked Sirius. "I got you with a five-year-old's trick. There's just no challenge anymore. Padfoot, you disappoint me."  
  
"But-b-but I–no, wait!" Sirius sputtered.  
  
"Yes?" James prompted.  
  
"That's not fair!" he exclaimed.  
  
"All's fair in love, war, and pranking, Sirius. Surely you haven't forgotten." Sirius stared him down, before grinning.  
  
"Okay, but let's give the Slytherins the pranks, shall we?"  
  
"Of course. But not today. I've got homework and a Head meeting. Meet me tomorrow and we'll plan."  
  
"You got it," Sirius agreed, obviously glad to have James back to his old self.  
  
~~~  
  
"So, for our spring event, I had a different idea, but after what happened, I decided to change it. Now I have one even better, but I'll need your help." He and Lily were wrapping up their Head meeting.  
  
"Okay. What did you have in mind?"  
  
"An April First Spring Dance, dedicated to Katie and her pranks." James went silent, thinking. "Unless you don't like it, then we can change it. I just thought it would be a great way to—"  
  
"No, Lily. It's a great idea. I love it. I love it, and Katie would have loved it. How can I help?"  
  
"Well, before we get into that, we need to set some ground rules."  
  
He sighed, teasing her. "Fine. Honestly. Ground rules on April Fools' day? Now I've heard it all." She laughed. "Okay. The first thing we need to establish is that everyone is invited. All years. Since Katie was a first year, her friends should be allowed to come."  
  
"Of course. But that also means no pranks that are inappropriate for that age group. We need to make that clear."  
  
"Right. We could have one corner dedicated to past Prank Masters of Hogwarts and their greatest schemes. Dumbledore could help with that."  
  
"And another corner should be declared the 'Safe Corner.' No pranks played there. Also a time set strictly for events. Maybe at the end. Dancing only and prize giving, but no pranks allowed after that."  
  
"That's a good idea. And we should also have pranking coaches in one area, for younger pranksters who need ideas or a little help."  
  
"That's good, too. To involve everyone. And one last area, which is where I'll need your help the most."  
  
"Okay. What's that?"  
  
"One section dedicated to Katie. I can set that up if you don't want to."  
  
"No, I'll help. But can I ask a favor?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Will you let me do that section on my own?" He couldn't explain why, but that was something he needed to do.  
  
"Of course." She touched his shoulder understanding in her eyes. But in that instant, something strange happened. When she touched him, a tingle ran up his arm. He knew she felt it too, because she jerked away, staring at him. He caught her emerald eyes briefly, and saw shock combined with a clouded emotion he couldn't name. They both looked away quickly.  
  
"Um . . yeah. So . ."  
  
"So . . that's settled. I'll take our notes to Dumbledore first thing tomorrow, " she said hurriedly.  
  
"Um . . okay. That sounds good. So, I'm going to turn in now. I'll . . see you tomorrow."  
  
"Right. Tomorrow." She smiled at him, and they hurried away to their separate rooms. Still wondering what had just happened, James took out his new journal and started to write.  
  
Dear Katie,  
  
Wow! Have I got news for you! You would love it, were you here. For the school's spring event this year, we're having an April Fool's Dance, dedicated to Prank Masters young and old. That means you, too, Midget. And I have the hard job of coming up with a display to do Kathryn Melissa Potter proud. Of course, the display is about Kathryn Melissa Potter, so maybe it will just embarrass her. No, I wouldn't do that . . .  
  
In all seriousness, or at any rate, as serious as April Fools can get, which isn't very, but you know what I mean, I do have to make a display dedicated to you, your memory, and your pranks. Heaven knows as well as I do that I'm really the only person who is capable of coming up with a suitable memorial. Okay, deflating the ego.  
  
So, I'll know you'll be around when this thing kicks off. Sadly, I cannot claim the idea. It was Lily who came up with it. And boy is Sirius going to have a field day! Maybe I'll draft him to be a prank councilor. Oo, no! On second thought, maybe I'll save that for an April Fools prank. Tell him that day that he's been 'banished' to the counciling squad. Oo, this is priceless! Maybe I'll actually be able to trick Sirius this year. No? Is that what you just sais, Kathryn Potter? No? Well! I am insulted. You just stick around with me until April Fools Day and then we'll see who has the last laugh!  
  
James   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Yuck! Give me your honest opinion on that chapter. I know I hated it. I don't know why, but it just WOULD NOT write itself. I was having the WORST trouble imaginable. Which is why it's so short. That first little bit took, like, two hours to write, while I"ve written things about 3 times as long in one. I know what it is. That stupid blackout that no one can explain wrecked my concentration. I'm still not happy with this chapter, not happy at all, but I'm not wrestling with it any more. I'm sorry. I'm probably being too self-critical. It's one of my worst faults. I apologize and I'll try to do better. Actually, the last part isn't too bad.  
  
NOw it's time for (drumroll, please) AUDIENCE PARTICIPATION!!!!! See the thing is, I had the great idea for an April Fools Dance, but I have no idea what kind of pranks to show or what prizes to give or anything. That's where you come in. You give me your ideas, and I'll add them to the dance. Sound good? Okay! Roll 'em in!  
  
No M*A*S*H fans? Seems that way. *sigh* It's all right. I'll just eat the chocolate chip cookie myself. So, I suppose a short explanation is in order. M*A*S*H is a television show from the '70's about the Koren War. M*A*S*H stand for Mobile Army Surgical Hospital. The show is about M*A*S*H unit 4077, a bunch of crazy doctors. It's a great show. In fact, I hear the theme song as I write. My brother must be watching the show. Hurry to your local library and see if you can check out a few episodes to watch. I think it shows on 57 Fox, too . . . okay, sorry. Enough of my rambling. Anyway. Remus Lupin is based on Dr. Sydney Freedman, a psychiatrist who frequents the unit, and is one of my fave characters. Anyway, on to more important matters.  
  
I have survived my first week of band camp! Yay for me! And that means it's time for . . . SUPER WRITING WEEKEND *said in superhero voice, echoing off into eternity* What that means is, I will be writing as much as possible Saturday and Sunday. I'll be out of town and therefore unable to update Monday, sorry. But I'll see how much I can get done before then, okay? Sound like a plan? I thought so.  
  
On to reviewer replies!  
  
Lalilia: I liked the dream, thought it would be good to add a foreshadowing bit in there somewhere.  
  
Templa Otmena: Lily's family history was originally meant for part of a novel I'm working on, but I decided it worked better here and I had a better idea for the novel. As for the work, all's well that ends well, at any rate.  
  
TaliaAshke: About the blackouts, investigators are 'speculating possible causes' which means they don't have a clue. Just waiting for news and not bothering myself about it because heavens knows I have enough to bother myself about already. But being busy is my life, and, believe it or not, I operate better flying from one thing to another faster than the speed of light, but I do have to remind myself to slow down every once and a while. That's why I wrote fanfics :-)  
  
I think those were the only new reviews I got. If I missed you, you have my humblest apologies and a good luck penny. Until next chapter, I am your author, Realmer06! 


	8. Pranks, Plans, and Pictures

DISCLAIMER: The characters are not mine, the settnig is not mine. The idea is, except for the prank food. That belongs to my reviewer, Ruth3. Thank you!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Those WIcked Eyes  
  
chapter eight~ Pranks, Plans, and Pictures   
  
"James, you are not serious!"  
  
"Um, two replies to that. One, no, you are, but that's been terribly overdone, so I guess I'll go with two. Yes. I am. We are throwing an April Fools Day Dance." Sirius squealed like a child who'd just been told Christmas was early. Peter and Remus looked equally happy.  
  
"This is wonderful!"  
  
"You have to work for your fun, Padfoot."  
  
"You mean you're giving me a job?" Sirius whined.  
  
"Everyone gets a job." James looked down at the clipboard Lily had handed him after her talk with Dumbledore.  
  
April Fools Day Dance  
  
Layout-  
  
Katie's Memorial______Food Table_____'Safe' Corner  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
East Entrance_________Dance Floor____West Entrance  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Pranking Coaches______________________Prank Master's Corner  
  
G_______________R_______________H_______________S  
  
R_______________A_______________U_______________L  
  
F_______________V_______________F_______________Y  
  
F_______________E_______________F_______________T  
  
I_______________N_______________L_______________H  
  
N_______________C_______________E_______________E  
  
D_______________L_______________P_______________R  
  
O_______________A_______________U_______________I  
  
R_______________W_______________F_______________N  
  
________________________________F________________  
  
________________________________TEACHERS  
  
Assignments  
  
Katie's Mem- James  
  
Food Tables- Marauders  
  
'Safe' Corner-House Prefects (see Lily for schedule)  
  
Prizes- Lily  
  
Pranking Coaches- Marauders  
  
Prank Master's Corner- Dumbledore, Lily, James, teachers  
  
Ground Rules  
  
1. Age Appropriate Pranks. All students will be attending, so plan pranks accordingly.  
  
2. NO shirking duties. You are free to pull pranks when you are not scheduled to be working, but otherwise, stick to your assignment.  
  
3. Absolutely NO pranks in the 'Safe' Corner.  
  
4. No pranks after allotted time. The dance will start at five, preparations from 2-5. At eight, the pranks will be halted, food disenchanted, etc. This will be the hour for dancing, socializing, visiting exhibits, etc. At nine thirty prizes will be handed out. The dance ends at ten.  
  
Students with specific duties (Marauders, Prefects, Heads) will be excused from classes at two to help with the preparations. All other classes will be let out early at four, so teachers can help with the final exhibit, but the doors will not be open to the other students until five.   
  
Heads will open with the first dance at eight, at which time, all pranking will be ceased. Professor Dumbledore will make sure of that!  
  
Prizes given will be Most Original Prank, Best Prank (singular), Best Prank (group), Person Most Pranked, Person Least Pranked (trying for not at all), Prank Affecting Most People, and the Passing of the Prank Master Title.   
  
"Okay. We, Marauders, are in charge of the food tables and the Pranking Coaches, and Remus will also be helping with the 'safe' corner. Rules are as follows. '1. Age Appropriate Pranks. All students will be attending, so plan pranks accordingly.  
  
2. NO shirking duties. You are free to pull pranks when you are not scheduled to be working, but otherwise, stick to your assignment.  
  
3. Absolutely NO pranks in the 'Safe' Corner.  
  
4. No pranks after allotted time. The dance will start at five, preparations from 2-5. At eight, the pranks will be halted, food disenchanted, etc. This will be the hour for dancing, socializing, visiting exhibits, etc. At nine thirty prizes will be handed out. The dance ends at ten.  
  
Students with specific duties (Marauders, Prefects, Heads) will be excused from classes at two to help with the preparations. All other classes will be let out early at four, so teachers can help with the final exhibit, but the doors will not be open to the other students until five.   
  
Heads will open with the first dance at eight—' What?" James stared at the paper. "Heads open dancing?" The Marauders laughed. "Okay, shut it, guys. I'm going to finish reading this, then I'm to go talk to Lily. 'at eight, at which time, all pranking will be ceased. Professor Dumbledore will make sure of that!  
  
Prizes given will be Most Original Prank, Best Prank (singular), Best Prank (group), Person Most Pranked, Person Least Pranked (trying for not at all), Prank Affecting Most People, and the Passing of the Prank Master Title.' Any questions?"  
  
"What attire are we going for?" Peter asked. James scanned the clipboard.  
  
"Doesn't say. I don't think you need to be in full formal, but look nice. Anything else?"  
  
"What exactly are we doing for the food tables?" Remus asked.  
  
"Oh, prank food. Nothing permanent, age appropriate, but if you stick to that, whatever you heart desires. No love foods, Sirius."  
  
"Man! You ruined my plan." James laughed.   
  
"Anything else? No? Okay. I've got to go talk with Lily. It is now February 15th, we have a month and a half. That should be plenty of time, right?" The Marauders agreed. "Okay. I'll see you guys. With ideas!" he called as he left the Common Room. He walked down the hall to the Heads Common Room, but it was deserted.  
  
"Genevieve?" he addressed the portrait outside the room. "Have you seen Lily?"  
  
"Yes. She was holding a Prefect meeting in the Transfiguration Room."   
  
"Thank you," he called, heading in that direction. He heard her voice floating out of the room as he approached.  
  
" . . . have a copy of the schedule, and you need to stick to it. No switching, understand? Unless something urgent comes up, and then you see me. Me, got that? Okay. I think that's everything, then. Oh, and Hogsmeade weekend tomorrow. It's posted, but just a reminder. All right, you can go."  
  
He stepped out of the way as a swarm of Prefects rushed from the room.  
  
"Lily?" He poked his head in.  
  
"Oh, hello, James," she said, glancing up briefly from her clipboard. He entered the room.   
  
"I have a small question."   
  
"Shoot," she said, eyes still scanning her notes.  
  
"There was one line that I didn't quite understand. Right here," he said, pointing. "The one that says 'Heads will open with the first dance.'" She looked at him and bit her lip nervously.  
  
"Yeah," she said, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I was, uh, meaning to mention that to you. Dumbledore's idea. You don't mind, do you?"  
  
"Not really, I guess. Just a formality, right?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Of course."  
  
"Right. Well, no avoiding it, then. Anyway. Hogsmead tomorrow. If you want to come with me, we can get the prizes from Zonko's or Honeyduke's and check the bookstore for the pranker's book that Dumbledore mentioned. I checked the library, and I don't think it's there."  
  
"Okay. Sounds good. Now, you gave the Marauders their assignments, right?"   
  
"Yes, and, as far as I know, they are gathering ideas for the food table, which they should be ready to present tomorrow, so if we meet them in the Three Broomsticks at two, we can get to the shops to finish buying what they need."  
  
"Okay. It's a plan."  
  
"Great."  
  
~~~  
  
"You're going to Hogsmeade with Lily, Prongs?" Sirius raised an eyebrow.  
  
James sighed. "Sirius, don't even start. It's strictly business."  
  
"Oh, okay. Business. Right," he said in a tone that made it clear he didn't believe it.  
  
"Padfoot," James warned. "We are buying supplies for the dance, under Dumbledore's orders."  
  
"Speaking of Dumbledore," Peter cut in. "He came by while you were out and dropped this off." Peter handed him a large package.  
  
"Did he say what it was?"  
  
"No. But he said you'd be needing it."  
  
"Okay. Tomorrow guys. At two. Three Broomsticks."  
  
"Right, Prongs," Remus said. James left, toting the heavy package behind him.  
  
Once outside the portrait hole, he shifted the package so he could carry it easier. He pulled it into his Common Room and set it on the floor.  
  
"What is that?" Lily asked.  
  
"I have no idea," James replied. He pulled it to the center of the room and tore the brown paper off. As he opened the large crate, his breath caught in his throat and tears formed in his eyes.  
  
"What is it?" Lily asked again.  
  
He took a deep breath. "Our photo albums and Katie's treasure chest."  
  
"Her treasure chest?" He lifted it out. It was a carved oak chest decorated with flowers painted onto the brown wood. Her name had been painted across the lid. Carefully, he undid the clasp and lifted the lid. Inside was a lacy white gown, a small blue book, a faded pink blanket and several other trinkets.  
  
"My mom kept treasure chests for us. In them she put our baby books, baby blankets, first lost tooth, locks of hair, christening gowns, other trinkets and childhood relics. They're also called memory chests. I have one at home, and this is Katie's." Rummaging through it, he pulled out a framed photo of a young boy with messy black hair holding a baby wrapped in a pink blanket.  
  
"Is that you?" Lily asked. James smiled as his photo self waved at Lily.   
  
"Yeah. That was taken right after Katie was born." He lifted out the photo albums, and flipped through them quickly. The nine books were full of pictures of James and Katie and their family.  
  
"You'll use these for the memorial, right?" James nodded. Carefully, he packed the crate again and set it in a corner of the room.  
  
Late that night, he sat in his room, writing in his journal.  
  
Dear Katie,  
  
I'm back! This dance is going to be an absolute blast! We've been planning and prepping all week, and tomorrow I'm off to Hogsmeade with Lily to buy necessary supplies. We've got to buy prizes for the award ceremony and books for the Pranking Coaches. A.K.A. The Marauders.  
  
Plus, Remus, Sirius, and Peter and preparing our food for the evening. I don't want to know what they've come up with so far, but it's bound to be crazy. So, they'll give us their list and we have to buy supplies for that. It's going to be great, but more than likely, tiring. Oh, well.  
  
Also, Dumbledore gave me our photo albums today. It's very nostalgic to be looking through them, but they do make me laugh. Anyway, I've got to go. Sorry this letter is so short, but I don't want to be falling asleep over my butterbeer tomorrow in Hogsmeade!  
  
James  
  
~~~  
  
"Where to first?" Lily asked him as they entered Hogsmeade.  
  
"Hm. Good question. The bookstore's right here. I guess that will be our first stop." They entered Merlin's Pages to their right.  
  
"May I help you?" a short witch asked.  
  
"We're here to pick up the books Professor Dumbledore requested," Lily told her.  
  
"Ah, yes. I have them here," she said, disappearing behind the counter. "That will be two Galleons and seven Sickles." Lily paid her with the money Dumbledore had given her. She and James went to Zonko's and Honeydukes, having a great time picking out prizes to give for the awards. At quarter til two, snow was floating lightly through the air as they made their way to the Three Broomsticks. The other Marauders were already there and waved them over.  
  
"Are you all finished with that list of ingredients for your prank food?" Lily asked. Remus launched into an explanation of simple enchantments for the food. There would be pastries that gave you feathers, punch that made you lose your voice, and numerous others. James listened with amusement, wondering how many crazy ideas Sirius had come up with trying to get around the rules.  
  
"All of these enchantments can be removed from the food, right?" James asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay. Are we going to need someone to watch the food table?"  
  
"Might be a good idea," Lily said. "We can pull a Prefect from the 'Safe' Corner. How about Ruth McKee, the Ravenclaw seventh year Prefect?"  
  
"She would work."  
  
"Please. Lily, James, I'm begging you. Take me away from the 'Safe' Corner. I'll gladly do food!" Remus was absolutely pathetic.  
  
"Fine. You can watch the food table during your 'Safe' Corner session. But you're at the Prank Coaching the rest of the time, right?"  
  
"Right." The conversation shifted from topic to topic, until it was time to go back to the castle. Remus, Sirius, and Peter had already bought the supplies they needed, much to James' happiness.   
  
He lay in bed that night, thinking. It had been a great day. But his thoughts kept turning to the time when Lily had tripped as they came out of Zonko's. While he was helping her pick up the packages, their hands and met, sending tingles up his arm again. He shook the thought from his mind quickly. Lily was just a friend, wasn't she? What was happening to him?   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aren't you glad it's SUPER WRITING WEEKEND? I am! I am feeling much better about this chapter than the previous one. Unfortunatly for you, the next chapter deals with the dance. The problem? I'M OUT OF IDEAS FOR PRANKS!!! Have you never heard of audience participation? please help. You've been so very good about reviewing. If everyone comes up with just one prank, I should have more than enough! Thanks, much!  
  
Sorry about all the lines in the layout. I had to do that to get it to come out right when I uploaded. it's still not exactly how I want it, but it's close enough for jazz.  
  
trashcan87: I like the journal idea, too. I have a journal like that with one of my friends. We write notes to each other in it all the time.  
  
Andufeniel!: Aw. Thanks!   
  
~!~Jade~!~: thanks for your idea. I'm going to include a teacher prank, I really like that one! And I hope the Katie memorial turns out okay, too!  
  
Ruth3: Thanks for your idea! I added you to the story, did you catch that? I had to make up a last name, of course, but that's how it goes. Hope you have a good time in New York! They should(cross your fingers)have the blackout prblems sorted out by then.  
  
NAncy:thanks for your concern. I got over it, as you can tell.  
  
Channy: HOpe you keep reading!  
  
Musicizdbest: Yay! Another M*A*S*H fan! Hawkeye is more of a James-type character to me. Remus is definately Dr. Freedman. But I love both characters. I haven't seen that movie, and my library, small as it is, proabably doesn't have it. *Sigh* the disadvantages of living in a small town.  
  
LittleLambo34: Yeah, no A/C was probably the worst part of the blackout. Apart from not being able to write, that is.  
  
PLease, please, PLEASE give me some more prank ideas. I want the dance to be a good one, and I'm facing . . . dun, dun, dun . . . WRITER'S BLOCK!! NOt for the story, don't fret your minds ove that. Just for the pranks! So, roll 'em in. I thank you much! 


	9. April Fools!

DISCLAIMER: This chapter is full of borrowed ideas. Almost all the pranks were submitted by my wonderful reviewers! Thank you all so much! this chapter wouldn't be half so good if I had had to make them all up alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Those Wicked Eyes  
  
chapter nine~ April Fools!  
  
"Move it up a little bit more . . . little more . . ah! There! Perfect!" The Great Hall was filled with Prefects setting up for the dance. They had been working for almost two hours.  
  
"Have we gotten the soundproofing charm on the Coaching booths yet, Lily?" Remus called from across the room.  
  
"Not yet! Is that all we need?" she yelled back.  
  
"I think so!"  
  
"Then go help Ruth and Sirius with the food table, okay?"  
  
"Lily, can I—"  
  
"We have a Head Boy here somewhere, don't we? Can't he help with some of these problems?"  
  
"This is the Head Boy, Lily," James said in her ear.  
  
"Sorry. What do you need?"  
  
"You said you wanted to check out Katie's Memorial when I got it finished."  
  
"Oh, right!" They crossed the room, Lily yelling instructions over her shoulder every few minutes, such as, "No, you cannot rig the Jello mix over the safe corner, Tia! It goes over the Teacher's table, how many times must I tell you? Now set it up quick before they come in. You have seven minutes!" or "Don't levitate all the tables at once, Dari!" Turning back to James, she said, "Tell me again why I agreed to this."  
  
"You didn't. You thought it up." He grinned at her, pushing aside the blue curtain that led to Katie's Memorial. They stepped in a curtained room with a door to one side. Suddenly, James' magically magnified voice filled the air, though he wasn't speaking.  
  
"Once you step through that door, you will walk through the memories that made up the all-too-short life of Kathryn Melissa Potter, though unless you want her spirit to haunt you forevermore, you won't call her that. She was Katie if you met her, Mel to her more daring friends, but I think she was called that only once, James' little sister to people who heard me speak of her, or Midget to me. Possibly Katie's favorite holiday was April Fools Day, and she could prank almost anyone she knew. Enter now, into the memories of Katie." The door swung slowly open. Lily and James stepped through it. Pictures lined the walls of the narrow hallway, some giving off a strange shimmer. When they came to the first of these, the picture projected itself onto the air in front of them and a scene began to play.  
  
A little boy with messy hair sat on a sofa, obviously excited. A woman came over, carrying a pink bundle.  
  
"This is your sister, James. Her name is Kathryn," the woman said, showing him the pink bundle in her arms. A sleeping face poked out of it, topped with black fuzz.  
  
"Yuck!"  
  
"What's wrong, James?" his mother asked.  
  
"That's a yucky name for a little girl. It's too grown-up. Call her Katie."  
  
Mrs. Potter laughed. "All right, James. Katie for short."  
  
"Hi, Katie," six-year-old James whispered, patting her head. A camera flashed.  
  
James' voice rang out again. "Katie was born on April first, which may be why she was such a natural prankster. She would have been twelve today."  
  
"I didn't know today was your sister's birthday, James. I'm sorry," Lily said.  
  
"Don't be," he whispered. "That's part of why I wanted to do this."  
  
They kept walking, past more pictures and more displayed memories. James pushed Katie high on a swing. Katie played with her mother's wand, but when her mother grabbed it, it turned into a sock, she ran to James, who told her she had done a good job. James comforted Katie when he had to leave for Hogwarts. And so on. So many memories contained in that one space. Finally, they came to another door. Entering, they walked into another room, also covered with pictures, but all of them in this room shimmered. Each one shoeed one of Katie's infamous pranks. The water soaking the students. Tying James and Sirius's shoelaces to the table.   
  
"This room is dedicated to Katie's pranks. The pictures you see here display only a small portion of them. Today would have been Katie's birthday, and I would have, yet again, failed to trick her. Remember Katie. She died at the hands of the Dark Lord. Katie was innocent, yet she was killed. Remember that if the time should come when you have to make a choice. Enjoy the rest of the dance."  
  
Lily started to walk for the last door that would take her out into the Great Hall again, but James grabbed her wrist and pulled her through a part in the curtains.  
  
"Why did you do that, James?"  
  
"That other door doesn't lead out right away. It leads you into another chamber. But when you open the door, water falls on your head. Then the room dries you off, saying, 'Don't tell. This is Katie's prank.'"   
  
"Good idea."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Ah, there they are. My Heads," Dumbledore said. Lily and James turned. "The Hall looks wonderful. The Prank Master display is set up and finished, the food table is almost ready, the Coaching Booths have been soundproofed, and I want to congratulate the both of you on a job well done." He held out his hand, but James, ever the prankster, took his fingers and turned his hand right-side up. A joy buzzer was in the Headmaster's hand. "Ah, well. You can't blame me for trying," he said, taking it off while Lily and James laughed. Dumbledore held out his hand again, and James shook it, sending off a buzzer. Both Lily and Dumbledore looked perplexed.  
  
"And you can't blame me for pulling the first prank of the evening," James said, showing them his hand. "I still am the Master. Thank you. Thank you," he said, bowing as Dumbledore applauded him. He and Lily walked away.  
  
"I can see I'm going to have to keep a close eye on you, Mr. Potter," Lily told him.  
  
"You can if you like. Won't work, but you can."  
  
"Oh, and nice use of Pensive Imaging in there."  
  
"Yeah. How come you never said how hard that is?"  
  
"Well, you appeared to have gotten the hang of it."  
  
"True. Anyway, this year I am finally going to trick Sirius. We've been at it for years, since we came to Hogwarts, in fact. We've never been able to prank each other, but now I might just pull it off. Watch." Sirius was coming over from the food tables, walking toward the Coaching booths. "Hey, Sirius, where are you going?"  
  
"To the Coaching booth. Why?"  
  
"You mean they didn't tell you?" James looked mildly annoyed. "I don't believe it."  
  
"Tell me what?" Sirius asked. James made a great show of checking his clipboard.   
  
"Sorry, Sirius. They didn't pass the message along. We reassigned you to the 'Safe' Corner. Since we moved Ruth and Remus to the food table, we need another person supervising over there."  
  
"What? James."  
  
"Sorry. Don't worry about it. Peter and I can handle the coaching."  
  
"Excuse me? You and Peter? Who is it that has helped you pull almost every prank since we came here? Who's the other half of the Dream Team?" James shrugged.  
  
"I said I was sorry, Sirius."   
  
"No, sorry doesn't cut it, James! Send Peter to the 'Safe' Corner. I can't believe you!" Sirius was getting angry.  
  
"Sirius, calm down."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Sirius, I have something to tell you."  
  
"What?"  
  
James grinned. "April Fools." Sirius looked, confused, then stunned, the woebegone.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!" James did a small victory dance. "I got you! I finally got you!"   
  
"I don't believe it! I fell for it!"  
  
"You fell spectacularly! Thank you, Padfoot, you have made my day." Sirius sighed good-naturedly.   
  
"Man. I can't believe it. My winning streak is over!"  
  
"Don't let it get you down. Now get over to the Coaching Booth. We're about to let everyone in." All over the Hall, people were moving to their places, and the rest of the school could be heard outside the doors.  
  
"We ready?" Lily asked. There was a murmur of consent from every corner of the room. She left the hall. "Attention, students. I'm very sorry to report that the dance has been canceled." A huge groan and shouts of protests were heard from the entry hall. Realizing what Lily was doing, the people inside tried not to laugh. "I'm sorry. We had a mishap, the entire Hall is in horrific disarray. We can't have the ball."  
  
"C'mon, Lily! That's not fair!"  
  
"Hey, I don't want to hear your grousing! I'm upset about it, too! I've spent weeks putting this thing together, and if there was any way to have it, I would. But there isn't. I cannot believe you! We announced this ages ago. I'd be willing to bet that some of you have been planning pranks for weeks. This is April Fools Day, the day to be tricked, which is what this dance was about, and here we are, before it has even started, and I have already managed to trick almost the entire school! That is pathetic. Go inside! Let's get this dance started."  
  
Furious at being tricked so soon, the students swarmed in, and the pranks started almost at once.  
  
"That was nicely done, Lily," James told her.  
  
"Yeah, I've been planning that one for a while." She smiled. "Well, I've got to go make the rounds. I'll be watching you."  
  
No one came to James' booth for coaching for a long while, so he enjoyed watching the mayhem from his booth. A few people came to him and told him how much they loved Katie's Memorial, and how it wasn't very nice of him to rig water to drop on them. He was busy watching some third year boys turn bright green and squawk like chickens from some of the food when Peeves swooped in, arms seemingly empty. But as he flew over the dance floor, he dropped an invisible load of water balloons, soaking Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, and several other Slytherins that were crossing the floor.  
  
James was very glad to see that the Slytherins were obeying the rules and joining in on the fun, and having a good time, from the look of it. Just then, a first year Hufflepuff entered his booth, and James had to leave the outside fun to council a prankster.  
  
Lily, meanwhile, was crossing the floor, watching pranksters and making notes on her clipboard for the award ceremony later. The Prank Master's Corner was going very well, the portraits giving advice to would-be pranksters on how best to pull a prank. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves greatly, and there were only a handful of people that had not yet been pranked, apart from those staying to the 'Safe' Corner. One of those was James, but Lily had a grim determination to change that very soon. He was very cleverly dodging all attempts that had been made so far, and Lily knew that if she was going to catch him, it would have to be done with a simple prank.  
  
Come on, Katie, she thought. How do I get your brother? Then she remembered the prank Katie had pulled earlier that year. With a simple Muggle prank. She had it. She had the perfect idea. She smiled to herself. She might actually be able to prank the Top Prankster. Whispering a few, well-chosen words, she got was she needed for her prank. She walked over towards James, but before she could set her prank in motion, there was a great commotion from across the room. She turned, as did everyone else.  
  
Feathers were floating down from the ceiling, toward a group of students that had been in the center of the room. They were already covered with what looked like honey, causing the feathers to stick to them, making them look like overgrown chickens. Everyone was looking around to see who had pulled the prank.  
  
Heads turned toward the teachers' table, where Dumbledore was giving the other teachers high fives. Everyone began to laugh, James the hardest. Lily walked over and started pounding him on the back. He could hardly breathe for laughing.  
  
"You okay, James?" she asked. He nodded, gasping for air.  
  
"Water?" she asked, holding out a bottle. He nodded again, and started to take a drink. He stopped, looking very confused. He overturned the bottle, shaking it. It was obviously full of water, but none would come out. He unscrewed the lid, where, to his dismay, he found plastic wrap around the opening of the bottle. He looked up at Lily, who grinned maliciously.  
  
"You . ."  
  
"Yes? You have something to say?"  
  
He glared, meeting her twinkling eyes. Finally he looked down, mumbling something.  
  
"What was that, James?" she asked, the model of innocence.  
  
"I said you got me," he repeated through clenched teeth.  
  
"You bet I did! That was priceless!"  
  
"Do I dare believe my ears?" Sirius asked. "Did somebody just prank the Master Prankster? Someone other than another Potter?" James fumed.  
  
"That was not fair," he said, trying to restore some dignity and failing miserably.   
  
"To quote the great James Potter, 'all's fair in love, war, and pranking,'" Sirius reminded him.  
  
He sighed and smiled. "Okay. I admit defeat." The whole room, which had been following this exchange closely, cheered. Lily took an exaggerated bow.   
  
"If I may have everyone's attention," Dumbledore said. Students fell quiet. "In twenty seconds, the pranking will be over. Twenty, nineteen." Lily signaled to the waiting Prefects. "Fifteen, fourteen." She and James moved into position, blending in with the many students rushing to their House tables. "Eight, seven, six." They stood, ready and waiting. "Five, four, four, three." She pointed to James, who pointed down the line. "Two, on—" Dumbledore's words were cut short as the basin of Jello that had been rigged above the staff table was released, covering all the teachers in red goo. A cheer echoed across the room as Lily motioned all the helpers to step before the table, join hands, and take a collective bow.  
  
"And that concludes the evening's pranks!" James shouted. Everyone applauded.   
  
"Well done, well done," Dumbledore admitted as the teachers laughed and nodded, clearing the Jello away. "And now, it is time for our Heads," he indicated Lily and James, "to open the dancing." The students cheered as James and Lily gave identical grimaces.  
  
"Well, if we have to do it, we might as well do it all the way," James commented wryly, offering her his hand.  
  
"I agree," she said, taking it. They moved out onto the dance floor, which had, thankfully, been cleared of honey and feathers. James gave an exaggerated bow, while Lily swept into an equally exaggerated curtsy, and the music began. They glided around the dance floor, painfully aware of the many stares that met them.  
  
"Everyone is staring at us," James said out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
"I have no doubt," Lily replied, giggling. She looked up at him, and his eyes caught hers, and something changed. They were still dancing, but they had become completely oblivious to everything else in the room. James suddenly found it hard to breathe as he lost himself in her emerald gaze. Lily wouldn't have been able to speak if she had wanted to, which she didn't. She didn't dare to breathe for fear it would break the spell and this wonderful moment would end.   
  
The music stopped, and they stopped dancing, but they couldn't tear their gaze away from each other. Belatedly, James realized what was happening and tore himself away before things had become too suspicious.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Potter. Miss Evans."  
  
"Of course," Lily said, her voice showing no sign that she'd been unable to speak just moments before. "And now, if the teachers and helpers will follow me to this corner, we will tally the votes for the award ceremony." Students swarmed out onto the dance floor as another song started. Lily read off her clipboard as her group of judges sat in a huddle, discussing in hurried whispers. Finally, the prizes were decided and the group dissipated, off to eat, dance, or talk with friends. Lily sat in a chair, writing hurriedly on her clipboard. James pulled out his journal and started writing.  
  
Dear Katie,  
  
Happy Birthday, Midget. You were wrong! Didn't I tell you I would do it? I pranked Sirius! It worked like a charm! Of course, Lily got me, but I'm not really going to talk about that too much. Tonight was right up your alley and you would have loved it. We just got finished deciding the prizes. I really wish you could be here to see this. You would have loved it, like I said. I hope you got to see your birthday gift from wherever you are now. I worked hard on it, getting the pictures together, trying to make it reflect you. I don't know if I pulled it off, but I think you would have appreciated it.   
  
I've got to go now, as we're getting ready to wrap up the evening with the prize giving. I love you, Midget. We're passing the Prank Master title tonight, and if you were here, there is no doubt in my mind that it would be going to you.  
  
James  
  
James wiped away a few tears that had fallen on the page, trying not to smudge the ink.   
  
"You ready?" Lily whispered. He nodded.  
  
"And so another spring event is drawing to a close," Dumbledore announced. "And now it is time to hand out the prizes we have all worked for this evening. Lily, James?"  
  
They stepped forward, clipboard in hand. "Okay. We have six prizes to hand out, not counting the passing of the Title. Most original, best singular, best group, person least pranked, person most pranked, and the prank affecting most people. Our first prize is for the Most Original Prank. The award goes to . . the Dance helpers for the Jello prank!" The crowd cheered, and all the helpers came forward to accept their prize, a collection of trick sweets from Honeydukes.  
  
"Our second award," James said, "is for the Best Prank by a single person. And the prize goes to . ." he sighed. "Lily Evans for tricking me." A louder cheer came as Lily smiled sweetly and took a bow. "Yeah, yeah."  
  
"The next prize is for the Best Group Prank. This award goes to the teachers for their honey and feathers prank." Scattered applause came from the room, along with the dark scowls of those that had been covered with honey and feathers.  
  
"Our next prize is for the Person Least Pranked. This person managed to avoid all pranking attempts, and it should have gone to me–" Boo's and cat calls echoed across the hall at James' words. "Okay, okay. The prize goes to Kurt Blackly of Ravenclaw." He came forward, smiling, to receive his prize, a book of popular pranks.  
  
"Our next to last award is for the Person Most Pranked, so that this gullible person does not feel too bad. This prize goes to Dari Frank of Hufflepuff." She came up, smiling sheepishly, for her prize, a book entitled, "How to Recognize and Avoid Common Pranks."  
  
"Our final award is for the Prank Affecting the Most People. This award was obtained, as most of you know, before today's events had even started. Lily Evans succeeded in tricking almost the entire school. There was no dispute over this award." Lily came forward once more and bowed.  
  
"And now, the Passing of the Prank Master Title!" The students cheered. James came forward.  
  
"I do not think there is doubt in anyone's mind who this recognition actually belongs to. The Prank Master Title should have gone, without question, to Katie Potter. April Fools Day was her day, not just because it was her birthday, but because she made it her day. Katie's favorite thing in the world was pulling pranks. I admit that maybe I planted that seed in her, but I have a feeling she would have made this her day without my help. However, the multitude of her pranks were not pulled alone. She had help. She had two cohorts that helped her with just about every prank she pulled. And so, I hereby name Cait Maxwell and Kelly Browning of Gryffindor the new Prank Masters of Hogwarts!" The two girls came onto the stage, smiling through tears. "Cait and Kelly, serve honorably and well." They nodded. Dumbledore rose.  
  
"I hereby declare this April Fools Dance closed." The students left the Great Hall, chattering and laughing while the Prefects stayed behind to clean up. "You have earned yourself a break," Dumbledore told them. "The teachers will clean up. That goes for you two as well," he told Lily and James. "You did an admirable job. Congratulations."  
  
They left the hall, heading back to their Common Room. They plopped down on the sofa, exhausted.  
  
"Well, we pulled it off," Lily said.  
  
"We did. And I'd say it was a smashing success."  
  
"Undeniably. I think even the Slytherins did a good job and had a good time." James nodded. "Your memorial was really great, James. Katie would have loved it." She said this almost shyly. He looked at her.  
  
"I know," he whispered. She caught his gaze and the breathless feeling returned. She was much too close to him. He knew what was going to happen, and he had no way to stop it. Her eyes burned into him, but he couldn't look away. She was moving closer . . and closer. Any second now . .   
  
At the last moment, James forced himself to turn away, breathing hard. "Lily, I . . . I must go." He stood and rushed into his room, locking the door. What had he almost let happen? He couldn't keep doing this. It mustn't continue. He grabbed his Invisibility Cloak and threw it around himself. Cautiously, silently, he left the Common room, heading for the Southeast Tower, not noticing Lily crying in front of the fire.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WHOA!!!*is knocked off chair from all her reviews* Thank you all so much! 93 total reviews! I'm speechless!   
  
Yay! That was so much fun to write! Thank you all so much for your wonderful prank ideas! I tried to use as many of them as I could. HOpe you liked this chapter. I have calculated that there are four more chapters needed to end this story, and I have eight days left to finish it in before school starts. I think I can do that. Sorry this chapter took so long to update. I wanted to make it good!  
  
erika-jayne: Aw. Thanks for the compliment. I hope you didn't cry too much! and I hope you laughed during this chapter!  
  
Lexa: Wow. Thank you very much! Those comments always kinda throw me off balance!  
  
fulldark: lol. Hope I didn't keep you up too long!  
  
Maraudette: I know. I'm not really following the fifth book in this story. I think I mentioned that, but maybe not.   
  
slippersrfuzzy: good ideas! my thanks. I tried to work them in.  
  
DownAssChik: like I said, knowing i make people cry, and getting comments like that kinda throws me off balance. I agree, it's a powerful writer that makes you cry, but hearing that said about myself is a tad different. Thanks!  
  
kkroxyea: yeah, I stink at prank ideas, too. That's why I asked for suggestions;-)  
  
Luthien Vardamir: Yikes! Facing the wrath of my reviewers is always a scary thought! I'm updating as quickly as I can!  
  
Believe: Glad to hear it! Good luck with your fic.  
  
Wicked Kiwi: i don't even want to know what would happen to me if I put crickets in the ceiling tiles! Doesn't really work for Hogwarts, but it gave me a good laugh!  
  
Little House Girl: Digression is good, very good. My theatre group's adopted motto is 'But we digress' because that's how we get the best ideas for our plays!  
  
musicizdbest: the scariest part is, you're not the only person who suggested Jello. So, I kinda felt obliged to add it somewhere.  
  
Templa Otmena: See, Lily had to put up guidelines *because* of Sirius. And James too. CAn't forget James.  
  
More action coming in the next chapter. Things will get darker . . . 


	10. Meeting with Malevolence

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! NO money is being made. If HP was mine, I'd be writing the sixth book, not silly fanfics!  
  
A/N: here you go. Hope this satisfies your apetites, since I'll be out of town all tomorrow. Read on, if you dare . . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Those Wicked Eyes  
  
Chapter ten~ Meeting with Malevolence  
  
He sat atop the tower, looking out over the forest. The stars above him twinkled. They seemed to be mocking him.  
  
What was happening to him lately? Why was he suddenly losing control of his body whenever Lily looked at him? He knew the answer, though he didn't want to admit it. He put his head in his hands. If he was absolutely honest with himself, the truth was, he wanted to kiss Lily. He wanted to take her in his arms and spend the rest of his life with her.  
  
The very idea was crazy. "Lily?" he asked himself. "Anyone else, fine. But Lily? Until this year, I knew nothing about her except she was head of the class and amazingly annoying. But now?"  
  
The truth was, Katie was right. Katie had been right all along, long before James had noticed anything. "I love her. It's that simple. I know Remus told me to love, but I have no right to put her or anyone else in that kind of danger." It felt as though his heart was being ripped in two, and he didn't know what to do about it.  
  
He was so caught up in his musings that it never registered in his mind what he was seeing as he looked out across the grounds. Then he did a double-take. There was someone outside. The person had left the castle and was now walking towards the forest. Who was it? He peered into the darkness and gasped. Lily!   
  
He jumped up and ran through the castle as quickly as he could. Leaving the Cloak in the Common Room, he ran out onto the grounds and transformed into a magnificent white stag. He galloped into the forest after her.  
  
~~~  
  
Lily sat staring into the flames, crying softly, thinking about James. She knew he had almost kissed her; had wanted to kiss her. Why, then, had he turned away? She knew now. After tonight she knew. She loved him, but it was obvious now that he didn't love her back. If he did, why had he turned away?  
  
The flames seemed to hypnotize her, and she was suddenly filled with a desire to leave. She got up and walked into the deserted hallway. Through the passages, down the stairs, and out onto the grounds, not worrying if anyone saw her. Her feet seemed to have taken over, for she didn't stop even as they led her across the grounds and into the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Though the ground was riddled with roots and leaves, she never stumbled. Finally, after walking several minutes' distance into the trees, she entered a clearing. Blinking, she looked around her. Where was she? She had been in front of the fire, and now she was here. What was going on?  
  
"Ah, my dear. It is so good of you to join me," said a high, cruel voice from behind her. She whirled around to face a tall, dark man, his long white fingers twirled his wand absent-mindedly. She gasped.  
  
"Voldemort."  
  
"Ah, good. You know me, so we need not bother with introductions. My dear, I wish to make it clear that I have no intention to harm you. None at all."  
  
"Why don't I believe you?"   
  
"Because you have heard so many stories about you that have convinced you I am evil. Silly girl. There are no such things as good or evil. There is only power. And those strong enough to take it. I wish only to ask you a question, my dear child."  
  
"What do you want?"   
  
"Where is James Potter?"  
  
"What do you want with him?"  
  
"What makes you think I want anything with him?"  
  
"Then why do you wish to know where he is if you want nothing?"  
  
"Answer the question, my dear Miss Evans, and no one will be harmed," he said, a dangerous edge to his smooth voice.  
  
"Except James, right?" she said daringly. His eyes narrowed menacingly.  
  
"Don't pretend to analyze things you don't understand, you silly girl."  
  
"I understand fine. You killed his family, now you want to kill him, too. And who's to say you won't kill me after?"  
  
"I had highly hoped," he said coldly, "that I would not have to kill anyone here tonight."  
  
"And I suppose you just wanted to ask James out to the Forbidden Forest for tea and crumpets?" He advanced on her, wand at the ready. She back into a tree as the wand tip came to her throat.  
  
"You have quite a lip on you, girl. It's going to get you into trouble one day. Now, tell me. Where is Potter?"  
  
Scared as she was of the wand pointed at her throat, she shook her head. "I won't tell you. Kill me if you like, because that's the only way you'll get him."  
  
"So, the little Mudblood stands up for Potter in front of the Dark Lord. And what does she hope to accomplish with this brave act of hers? Whether you tell me or not, Potter will be just as dead. Why not save your own skin?"  
  
"Because his life means more to me than my own. And if that means we both die, then so be it. That's better than me selling his life to you." He pushed her down onto the ground, and pointed his wand at her heart.  
  
"This is your last chance, Mudblood. Where is he?" Voldemort screamed.  
  
"Never!" Lily shouted, hitting his hand and sending his wand flying into the bushes behind him. He gave her a look of pure hatred before lifting her up by her collar and throwing her away from him as hard as he could. Her head hit the tree truck behind her with a sickening, audible crack. She slumped to the ground and knew no more.  
  
~~~  
  
James the stag galloped into the forest. With his heightened senses, he was able to track Lily with ease. Quite a ways into the forest, he began to hear raised voices. Quickly, he transformed back into his human form.  
  
"Where is Potter?" a high voice yelled.  
  
"Never!" Lily shouted. James turned a corner and came upon a clearing just in time to see Lord Voldemort hurl Lily into the trunk of a nearby tree. He ran forward to stand over her limp body, wand out, while Voldemort rummaged in the bushes, looking for his wand. He turned back, startled at first, but then he smiled.  
  
"Ah, Potter. Just the man I wanted to see. I knew you'd follow your Mudblood friend, which is what made her a perfect hostage. And here you are. This worked out perfectly."  
  
"That's what you think," James said coldly. Voldemort laughed cruelly.  
  
"So brave. And what will it get you? Answer me that. Your family was brave, too, and it didn't help them."  
  
"If I die, I die fighting, not lying down."  
  
"You don't have to die at all. Join me, and you can live forever."  
  
James gave a hollow laugh. "Join you? You, who killed the people I cared most about. You expect me to join you? You can rot in hell."  
  
"Brave words. But they won't help you now. You refuse my offer, so you must die. I am sorry. I could have used someone like you in my ranks. But I should have known you would refuse. You're a Potter. Lowly, pathetic, Mudblood loving Potter."  
  
"Don't you say that about Lily."  
  
"How sweet. I tell you you're going to die, and you respond by sticking up for the pathetic Mudblood who died for you. How very sweet. Not to mention ironic. You would die to protect her and she's already dead." James' heart skipped a beat. It wasn't true. It couldn't be.  
  
"If that is true," James said, suddenly inspired, "then you can't touch me." His eyes widened, then narrowed in fury.  
  
"No! You will curse the day you and the filthy Mudblood dared to foil the plans of Lord Voldemort." With that, he stretched out his hand and James was thrown to the ground in a blast of blinding light. When he could see again, he crawled over to Lily's lifeless form on the ground. Cradling her head in his lap, he felt desperately under her chin for a pulse. When he pulled his hand away, he could see by the dim light of the moon, that it was sticky was blood.  
  
"Please, Lily. Please. You can't be dead. You can't leave me! Please don't leave me," he whispered. But it was no use. He leaned up against the trunk of the tree, pulled his knees up to his chest and let out a ragged sob. She was gone.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ooo . . evil cliffie. I know. I'm just giving you something for your minds to stew over while I'm gone. I'll leave you now, to imagine Lily and James' horrific fate. Oh, I'm bad, I know. Sorry. 


	11. Faith, Hope, and Love

Well, I'm back! Back from taking my older brother off to college. *tear* Now, we don't have a Katie-JAmes relationship by any stretch of the imagination, but it will be different without him here. Mostly because he's leaving me alone with my younger brother, who's favorite hobby is finding new ways to annoying the heck outta me!  
  
When I got back, my mailbow was stuffed, not to my surprise, with angry and life-threatening e-mails from all my waaaay too involved reviewers. i mean, come on! you know i'm not going to kill Lily. For one thing i can't! NOw, if this fic was about Harry and his friends, and the character in question were Hermione or Ginny, then you might have reason to worry. But I can't kill Lily! She kinda has an important role, being mother of the Boy-Who-Lived and all that.  
  
But seriously, not Siriusly, haha*ducks rotten tomatoes and cringes at the boo's and hisses coming from fans extremely tired of that dead and beaten joke*, I couldn't bear to kill Lily! Not with all these suppressed emotions flying through the air. So, here you go. Enjoy!  
  
Oh, and BTW, I own nothing, but I think we all knew that already, right? Right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Those Wicked Eyes  
  
Chapter Eleven~ Faith, Hope, and Love   
  
Lily was standing in front of a huge golden gate. Behind it, she could see a beautiful garden full of running, laughing children, some of which looked vaguely familiar. She approached the gate, looking for a way in, but she could see none. Then, a little red-headed boy of about five came over.  
  
"Lily?" His voice jarred in her mind and she gasped.   
  
"Dylan?" she asked, not daring to breathe. He gave a wide smile and nodded. She grasped his hand through the gate.  
  
"I must say, I had not hoped to see you so soon, and part of wished I wouldn't see you for many more years. But it is good to see you. I have missed you so much, happy as I am here."  
  
"I've missed you, too, Dylan. So very much. How do I get in?"  
  
"Hang on, I'll open the gate for you." He moved to a latch she hadn't noticed, but an anguished cry made them both turn.  
  
"No!" A raven-haired girl of eleven or so was running over. Lily could not believe her eyes.  
  
"Katie?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
"Please, Lily. Don't come in," Katie said, pleading. "Please. You can't leave him. Please."  
  
"What do you mean?" Lily asked, bewildered.  
  
"Listen. Please, listen." Straining her ears, she heard a faint voice floating on the wind.  
  
"Please, Lily. Please. You can't be dead. You can't leave me! Please don't leave me!"  
  
"James," she whispered.  
  
"Lily, listen to me. I love him so much, and he's already been hurt so badly. I didn't want to leave him, but I had to. But you? You have a choice."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"The gates didn't open for you. That means there is still enough life in your body for you to live. You don't have to remain here. Please, please go back." Lily hesitated, looking back the way she had come. "I *know* he loves you, Lily. I knew it a long time ago. You're the one who helped him when he didn't feel he could go on. And if you leave him, too, I don't think he'll be able to. He may not have admitted it, but he loves you. He *needs* you."  
  
Lily closed her eyes and nodded. "Then I don't have a choice, do I? I'm sorry, Dylan, but Katie is right. I can't stay here, not when he needs me." Dylan nodded.  
  
"Then go, Lily. Go, and don't return for a long, long time." He smiled at her.  
  
"Tell my brother I love him," Katie said, smiling sadly. Lily nodded, then turned and walked back the way she had come.  
  
~~~  
  
James sobbed as if his heart were broken. Everyone he ever cared about left him. "Oh, Lily," he whispered hoarsely, "I don't think I can bounce back any more." Suddenly, he realized that there was another sound coming from somewhere nearby that was in no way connected with his own heartbreak. He raised his head, not daring to hope. He looked at Lily and heard a long, gasping breath.   
  
Quickly, he felt again for her pulse. It was there. Slow, sluggish, and uneven, but there. He felt as if he could have leapt over the moon, his elation was so high. Carefully, fearful of doing more damage, he lifted her off the ground, cradling her head in his arms. He trotted as fast as he dared back to the castle, bursting into the infirmary, calling for the nurse.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey!" She bustled out, alarmed at the intrusion at so late an hour. Hurriedly, she took Lily from his arms. He was suddenly exhausted. He tried to stay awake, to stay with Lily and make sure she was all right, but his legs collapsed beneath him and he slumped onto an empty bed.  
  
~~~  
  
"Mister Potter sustained no injuries?"  
  
"No, Headmaster. He was simply exhausted."  
  
"And Miss Evans?"  
  
"A head injury. Near fatal, from the looks of it. It's lucky he got her in here so quickly, or we might have lost her." James gave a groan as the voices echoed in his head. He sat up, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Mr. Potter. Glad to see you with us. I would very much like to hear to happened last night." For a moment James was confused. Then the events of the previous night came rushing back to him. He gasped.  
  
"Voldemort. It was Voldemort. In the Forbidden Forest." Madam Pomfrey gasped, but Dumbledore merely looked grave.  
  
"Voldemort? How did you discover this?"  
  
"He enchanted Lily or something. I saw her walk into the forest, and I was concerned, so I followed her. I heard yelling a ways into the forest, and I came upon a clearing in time to see him throw her against a tree. He didn't have his wand, but he got it from some bushes. I think she stole it and threw it in them. When he saw me, he said his plan had worked perfectly; that he had kidnaped her to get to me. He asked me if I would join him. When I told him never, he started insulting me and Lily, saying she had died because of me and now I would die, too. But I told him that if she had died for me, that he couldn't touch me. He got upset, and . . . I don't know what he did. There was a blast of light and he was gone."  
  
"That is a mystery to be solved another time. Then you brought her here?"  
  
"No. That's the strange part. She was dead, Professor."  
  
"Dead?"  
  
"Yes. I felt for a pulse and there was none."  
  
"And then?" Dumbledore did not sound disbelieving, just curious.  
  
"Then . . I don't know. She came back."  
  
"I see. We shall ask her what happened when she is well enough to answer and we shall hope no permanent damage has been done. You may go, James." James left, praying Lily would be all right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There you are. HAppy now? I should say so. I think we're one more chapter away from finished, maybe two. Depends on how nice I'm feeling:) No, just kidding. We'll see.  
  
I would greeatly appreciate it if you would read my othr story, Thank PAthos. It's not as good as this one, I don't think, and certainly not as long, but I'd like reviews. It's another L/J fic, but it doesn't tie in with this one at all. Thanks!  
  
Since my last chapter was posted with such haste, I will answer reviews from ch 9 and 10. Get it? Got it? Good.  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
erika-jayne: Yeah, poor lily. But things'll look up, I promise. Can't get any worse than ch. 10, right?  
  
AshliRyTe: I liked the idea for the ball. It came outta no where, late one night, so I'm glad it was a hit.  
  
slippersRfuzzy: That was no coincidence! I did that on purpose! I tried to use the names of my reviewers who sent me pranks in somewhere, if I could. So, there you are. Literally.  
  
Templa Otmena: I wanted to invlove the teachers if I could, and I like Dumbledore throwing himself into pranking. Maybe he was a past Prank Master oh so long ago . . .  
  
singinerin2007: Yeah, I had to include the Jello, since I had a few people suggest it. I'm glad you found and like my story!  
  
kkroxyea: I was trying to write KAtie's memorial ina good visual way, so I'm glad I made it work.  
  
musicizdbest: Yeah. I'm a little scared, what with, I think three or four people mentioning Jello. Can someone explani this strange fascination with Jello because I swear I don't get it!  
  
vamperfly: yeah, poor lily . . .  
  
Ruth3: as of then, she did. As of now, probably all she can feel is one gargantuin headache! I tried to add the names of my reviewers, so I put you in!  
  
Now, chapter 10:  
  
Skyler: You really should not call the author such names. After all, she has the power to update or not*cackles evilly* no, just kidding. Glad you're so caught up, though!  
  
Katelyn: I'll try to read your stories. Can you give me names? Thanks!  
  
Andufeniel: It has been explained, o She Who Writes In Fragments.   
  
Little House Girl: Continuing!  
  
vamperfly: Off COURSE she can't be dead!  
  
jade eyes1: Don't die! If you die, you'll never know what happens, will you?  
  
ArriettyBlack: I could not kill Lily if my life depended on it. That's what Voldie's for:(  
  
Channy: Thank you! More is on the way!  
  
slippersRfuzzy: *Lifts eyebrow* You COMMAND me? I don't do well with commands. Requests? begging? Pleading? Sure! That works for me. BUt commands? hmph. 'course, I already did, so that kinda ruins it, and I wouldn't punish everone else because of what you said, so here you are.  
  
trashcan87: Evil? I'm evil? MWAHAHA!!!!! Nope. Not evil. not me. nope . .   
  
singingerin2007: Not worse than Harry. MAybe just as bad, but not worse. And goodness. If you jump off a cliff, you'll never know how it turns out. Bad plan there. But I guess there's nothing we can do about it now. *sigh* Let's see, that two reviewers gone . . .  
  
I'll try to update ASAP. In the meantime, read my other story! Thanks, much! 


	12. But the greastest of these is Love

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Added July 2005 -- I have re-posted this chapter in order to conform with new rules on I have removed the song "In His Eyes" from Jekyll and Hyde from the end of this story. That's all. Thanks!  
We all know I own nothing.

Those Wicked Eyes

chapter twelve But the Greatest of these is Love

James came back every day to sit with Lily. He didn't talk, he just sat. And he left as soon as she showed signs of waking up. He knew she would want to talk about what had happened, and it was a subject he didn't want to go into, particularly the inevitable question of what had happened in the Common Room. What was he supposed to say? 'I didn't kiss you because I knew if I did, we would both end up in a place we didn't want to be?' Hadn't that happened anyway? But now James knew, for certain, that Lily could never know how he felt. As much as it hurt, there was only one choice. He had to sever all ties with her, as soon as possible. Look what had happened to her simply because she was his friend! Look what Voldemort had done to her!

Still, there was that annoying part in his mind that told him he was being crazy. 'You love her!' it said repeatedly. 'Don't fight that!' Hadn't Remus told him to learn to love? Hadn't he said that was the only way to defeat Voldemort? 'But loving her is what made this happen,' his other side would argue back. 'Loving someone makes you weak, vulnerable. I have to protect her from that!'

This furious battle raged inside his mind, driving him to the point where he could scarcely concentrate on anything else, not even his N.E.W.T.'s that were creeping steadily closer. All his friends noticed, but Sirius and Peter shrugged it off as being nerves that Lily still had not been released from the hospital wing, despite the fact that she was awake and coherent. Madam Pomfrey was worried because she would not talk about that night.

Only Remus saw past the face James showed the world, perhaps because Remus, being what he was, knew how often false masks were presented to the world. After three days of watching him, Remus had finally had enough. One night, when James was yet again staring into the flames in the library instead of at his Charms book, Remus pulled him aside.

"James, will you please snap out of this?"

"Snap out of what, Remus?"

"Don't pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about. I know what is going on inside your head, James. And there shouldn't even be a choice. Your decision should be as plain as the nose on my face."

"It is. I know what I have to do. But this stupid side of me keeps telling me I'm wrong."

"Well, then? What is your choice?"

"I have to let Lily go." He stated it simply, without grief or strain, and only a person who had learned to see past the masks of life would know how much it hurt James to say that. Remus was one of those people.

"If you do that, you are a fool. You love her, James!"

James looked away. "And that is why I must let her go, Remus. I can't let her be hurt again, and she will be, if she stays. My love for her is not strong enough. The fact is, it weakens me. It will weaken her."

"'Love is patient, love is kind. It does not rejoice in wrongdoing, but rejoices in the truth. It bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, and endures all things,'" Remus quoted quietly. James turned to him.

"What?"

"First Corinthians, chapter 13, verses four a, six, and seven. Love endures. It always has; it always will, James. Can't you see that? If you push her away, you'll be doing exactly what Voldemort wants you to do. And that is push away everyone and everything dear to you, so there is no reason for you to stay."

"You can't know that, Remus. No one can," James said.

"'And now faith, hope, and love abide, but the greatest of these is love.' First Corinthians, chapter 13, verse 13. Think about it, James. It's not that hard." Remus left the library, leaving James alone once more with his thoughts.

Lily stood just outside the entrance to the Hospital Wing. It had taken more begging than she had wanted to do, but Madam Pomfrey had finally let her go.

"I don't want you leaving until I'm sure you know what happened!" she had said. "And I can't know that until you talk about it!"

"Did you ever consider that maybe I'm not talking about it because I remember what happened? Madam Pomfrey, I need to talk to James. First and foremost, before I do anything else. Then, and only then, I will tell the rest of you. Because there are parts I don't understand, and I need to talk to him about them!"

"Fine! Go! But if your mind is permanently damaged because you couldn't wait another few days, don't come crying to me!" Lily had laughed, saying she'd be sure not to, gathered her things, and walked out. But now her problem was, she didn't know where to find James. He wasn't in the library or either of the Common Rooms or the Great Hall. She couldn't find him anywhere.

She came out of the library, still searching, when she nearly collided with a less-than-cheerful Remus.

"Lily? Madam Pomfrey let you out?"

"Yes."

"You have to talk to James. He doesn't want to, but you have to!"

"I know. I've been trying to find him, but I can't!"

"He's in the Heads' Common Room, sitting in front of the fire, but he's probably got that blasted Cloak on!" Since he didn't bother to explain his statement, Lily gathered that James had told the Marauders about her Christmas gift.

"Thank you, Remus," she said, placing a hand on his arm. "I'll find him." Remus smiled and sighed.

"I know. Make him talk, Lily. Make him!"

Lily walked into the Common Room. James was nowhere in sight, obviously. She crept over to the sofa, moving her hand carefully along the back until she felt a fold of fabric under her skin. Swiftly, she pulled it off, uncovering James, who whirled around, startled. He was not expecting to see Lily.

"How–how did you know where I was?" She shrugged.

"Lucky guess." She came around in front of the sofa, rolling the cloak into a ball. Sitting beside him, she threw it at the end away from James. "We need to talk." He looked away.

"I knew you were going to say that."

"Well, you're not that dense. It should have been an easy thing to figure out."

"I guess," he said, still turned away from her.

"James, look at me."

"No." His reply startled her a bit.

"What?"

"No. I won't. Because every time I do, those wicked eyes of yours cast a spell over me, and I can't look away. And when you do that, I do things I never mean to do. I can't think!"

"James, I'm going to be perfectly honest with you. My eyes don't cast that spell." She left the end of her statement standing open. James really didn't want her to finish it.

"You have to leave, Lily," he said, still staring into the fire. "You have to go. Not just now, but forever. I don't care where you go, so long as it's away from me. I put you in too much danger. So you have to leave."

Lily shook her head, a little bit angry that he would even suggest it. "No. That's not going to work, James. You're not getting rid of me that easily."

"For God's sake, Lily!" he yelled, standing up and moving to a corner, still facing away from her. "Save yourself! You can't stay here and live."

"It's because of you I'm alive right now in the first place!" she told him, standing up, too. He half turned. "James, I could have died. But I didn't. Because of you!"

"You don't mean that, Lily. You can't," he said, tears forming in her eyes.

"I was there, James. At the gates. There was a beautiful garden behind them, full of laughing children, and I wanted nothing more than to give up my cares and join them. Dylan was there. I saw him. I spoke to him. He was all set to let me in, when someone said 'No.' Do you know who that was James?" She was starting to cry, not knowing that he was crying, too. "It was Katie. Katie begged me not to come in, and when I asked her why. She told me to listen. So I did, James. And do you know what I heard? I heard you." Lily started to come around the other side of the sofa, but stopped halfway, standing in the center of the room. "I heard you begging me to come back. Katie told me that she hadn't wanted to leave, but that she had no choice. She told me I did, and that I couldn't hurt you again by staying there. She wanted me to come back because she loves you, and wants you to be happy. Katie loves you, James!" She hesitated, closed her eyes, and whispered, "I love you, James."

His head snapped up at her words, and his breath caught in his throat. He turned, to see her standing there, eyes closed, and crying even as he was. He crossed to her in three strides and took her in his arms, holding her tightly to him. She returned his embrace.

They stood like that for some time, neither one knowing what to say. But James knew he had to say something.

"I can't, Lily," he whispered into her hair. "I can't do that to you. Katie was right all along. I love you, Lily. I love you so much it hurts. I love you too much. Too much to let you go, and too much to let you stay. I just couldn't bear to see you hurt."

"James . ." she looked up at him as though he were being incredibly foolish. "James, do you honestly think it will hurt any worse if you push me away? And do you honestly think I'd let you? I think part of this is my choice to make. And I want you to know that even if you left, and tried to hide from me, I would find you. I'm not going to go, James. We're in this together."

James seemed at a loss for words. That obviously had not crossed his mind. "Lily, I could never forgive myself if you died because you stayed with me. I want you to have this chance to live."

"I can't live without you, James, and I don't want to try."

"But Voldemort–"

"Is waiting for you. And who's to say he's not waiting for me?"

"He used you to get to me!"

"Maybe at first. But he's mad enough at me now that once he hears I'm still alive, he'll try to finish me off. I'm a Muggle-born wizard, James. In his eyes, that's the worst kind. Don't you remember that Dumbledore wouldn't let me go home for Christmas? And we'll be stronger if we fight him together, with love, then separately, broken-hearted."

"'And now faith, hope, and love abide, but the greatest of these is love,'" James said quietly.

"Exactly. The greatest of these is love, James. Love." She gazed into his eyes as she said this, and this time, he didn't try to fight it. Smiling, she stood on tiptoe and kissed him, savoring the feeling of rockets going off inside her. He pulled her close, kissing her back and loving her with all his heart. They stood in each other's embrace a little longer, before going back to the sofa and sitting in silence, staring into the flames. James remembered back to early October, when Katie had approached him in the library.

You like Lily; admit it! She had been right all along. She always was. She had known way back then, when Lily was Sunshine Lily and hardly more than an acquaintance.

Late that night, he got out his journal in his room.

Dear Katie,

Don't say a thing.

James

It's done! Aren't you proud of me? yay!

I hope you like how it ends. i do. I'm very pleased with this chapter and I have loved getting the chance to get my story read. Thanks so much to all my reviewers, I love you so much! Also, if there is enough of an interest, I may add an epilouge. May. what do you think?

midnights shadow of insaneness: Thank you. I'm glad you got into the story. I did too, come to that.

Luthien Vardamir: thank you so much! you have just raised my self-esteem!

Agloechen: that's plenty.

Channy: thank you!

vamperfly: I'm glad you liked my story. That makes me smile.:)

POTTrHEAD/erika-jayne: I try to update frequently 'cause I get annoyed when peeps don't, and then I lose the thread of the story.

fulldark: more chapters are here, and so is the end, unfortunately.

Wicked Kiwi: Glad you liked my other story, too. Look for more stories coming soon(maybe)

slippersRfuzzy: Thank YOU for the recognition. I have really looked forward to reading your comments. They've been great fun!

singinerin2007: yay! I saved someone from suicide! that's always nice. Hope you like Thank Pathos, too.

Musicizdbest: Now I'm scared. No, j/k. Thanks for the explanation, anyway.

jadeeyes1: Glad to hear they have internet in Heaven. Did you see Katie up there? No, just kidding.

I thank everyone so much for all their reviews! You've made this a worthwhile experience, and at a time when it seems nothing else is really going right for me, it's nice to know I have a handful of people who think I do this one thing wonderfully. God Bless you all! 


	13. EpilogueBeyond the Doors

Wow! An overwhelming amout of you told me I *had* to write an epilouge, so I did. Here it is. It's short, just a warning. Also, I am writing a companion to this story, called, "Those WHo Thrice Defied Him" Look for it!  
  
Oh, and all the characters belong to the genius that is JK Rowling.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Those Wicked Eyes.  
  
Epilouge~ Beyond the Doors  
  
"So, Prongs, you nervous?" Sirius asked, trying to figure out how to tie his bow tie. James sighed.  
  
"No," he said, coming over to do it for him.  
  
"Remind me again why we can't use magic."  
  
"Because a lot of the people coming are people Lily grew up with. Muggles. That is why we are having a traditional Muggle wedding."  
  
"Sure you're not nervous?" he asked as James buttoned his cuffs.  
  
"Yes. I haven't been dating Lily for three years and been engaged to her for one for nothing."  
  
"Yeah, but still. It's not natural."  
  
"Sirius, we've fought Voldemort twice since school and won each time. We're pretty much as close as we're going to get. We're practically inside each other's heads. In a sense, we're already married; this is just a legalization."  
  
"But think of it. What if something awful happens or you mess up or–"  
  
"Sirius, shut up," James said, cutting him off.  
  
"Five minutes," someone said, poking their head in the door.   
  
"Here we go," James said, smiling.  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Lily looked gorgeous. She was dressed in a white velvet gown with long, flowing sleeves and train. The V-neck, sleeves, and train of the dress were trimmed in emerald silk and sewn with seed pearls. An emerald silk rope served as a belt. In her hair she wore a crown of white lilies, attached to a film of lacy that covered her bright red hair, giving it a frosted look. Her bouquet was of tiger, pink, and white lilies, and was currently laying discarded on a chair behind her. Lily was gorgeous, but she was also a nervous wreck.  
  
She was pacing back and forth behind the double doors that led to the sanctuary, biting her lip, and wondering why on Earth she was doing this.  
  
Remus entered the room, took one look at her, and laughed. "Lily," he said, coming over. "The church does not need holes in its carpet and you're going to work up a good case of static electricity if you keep dragging your train across the floor that way."  
  
"I can't help it," she said. "I can't sit still. I'm so nervous!"  
  
"It amazes me," Remus said, taking her arm and leading her over to a chair, before sitting beside her. "Always has, and always will, how nervous a bride gets before her wedding. And I continually find myself asking why. What do you think is going to happen, Lily? When the pastor asks James if he'll marry you, you think he's going to say, 'No, sorry, changed my mind,' and storm out of church?"  
  
Lily laughed nervously. "No," she admitted.  
  
"Good. If you had said yes, I would have worried about your sanity."  
  
Lily let out a deep breath. "I know, I know. I'm being ridiculous." She started to stand up again, but Remus grabbed her arms and pushed her down.  
  
"Stop," he said.  
  
"Oh, Remus, I don't know what I'd do without you here. I can't thank you enough for doing this for me." Since her parents had died the year after she graduated, Remus had agreed to walk her down the aisle. "It's almost funny. That church is entirely filled with friends. No family at all. Obviously none of James', and Petunia is the only family I have left. Needless to say, she didn't come."  
  
"We're your family now, Lils. Now, come on. Flash me one of those smiles we all got sick of during Hogwarts. What's happened to Sunshine Lily?"  
  
"Sunshine Lily wasn't getting married."  
  
"Well, she is now, so you'd better put a smile on your face, stand up, and get ready to walk the aisle." The Wedding March had started.  
  
"You make it sound like a death sentence," she muttered as the doors swung open. He shrugged.  
  
"In some ways, it is," he said, taking her arm as she tried not to laugh out loud. As she started to walk down the aisle, she saw James give her a look of questioning. Rolling her eyes, she cocked her head at Remus. He smiled and nodded. The audience missed the entire exchange.  
  
Suddenly, it appeared, James actually saw Lily, not just her face. His jaw dropped noticeably, but he regained his composure after Lily glared at him. Sirius, the best man, was trying not to laugh, as was Peter, Head Groomsman. Then Remus was letting go of her arm and James was taking her hand, and everything else was not important. How could she have been so nervous only two minutes ago? For now that she saw James, and the assurance in his eyes, she knew that this was what she had been waiting three years for.  
  
The service went quickly and well, and before she knew it, she was kissing James and it was all over. She knew that her new life awaited her just outside the doors.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you liked it, and this really IS the end. Except for the companion, but that comes later. Incase you were wondering, though I think I made it clear, this takes place three years after they graduate, because that's how long James had to work to become an Auror. WE clear? Good.  
  
Thanks so much to all my reviewers--again. I'm glad you want more. So look for the companion, it should be out soon. 


End file.
